B and K and NY
by Jayno
Summary: Kurt's about to leave for New York, so he thinks of an old fashioned way for him and Blaine to keep in touch over their year apart. Rated for language.
1. The countdown

Lately I have been reading a few brilliant fan fics about Blaine and Kurt's their year apart. They have inspired me to write my own. I hope I can do it justice. Also I am not American so I have estimated the holiday dates – please just go with it. I don't own Glee… yet. ENJOY!

B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K B & K

Kurt and Blaine entered the Hudson-Hummel house with Kurt's shopping bags in their hands.

"Seriously Kurt, did you really have to buy so much stuff?" Blaine grunted closing the front door with his elbow.

Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine "Sweetie I am moving to New York in 3 days, I have to be prepared."

"Don't remind me" Blaine grumbled

Silently they both made their way up to Kurt's room and placed the bags on his bed. Straight away Kurt was in organising mode; "Sweetie can you pass me that blue bag? Don't look in it though!"

Blaine carefully handed over the bag without looking at in contents "Kurt, you didn't have to get me a present."

"I know" Kurt smiled "it's for both of us."

Blaine smirked a waggled his eyebrows "reeeallly?"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter Mr Dapper."

An hour passed and Kurt (with Blaine's wonderful assistance) had managed to pack all of his new purchases the only thing remaining was the blue bag. Sitting carefully on the bed Kurt placed the bag in front of him and motioned for Blaine to sit next to him. "Blaine" Kurt whispered Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend. "We've been together for over a year now. It's been the most amazing year of my life."

"Mine too" Blaine whispered as he took Kurt's hand.

"And this next year is going to be so hard." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay. "I know we will both by lonely." Kurt's eyes opened and were met by Blaine's beautiful honey hazel ones. "And we will want to break up, to spare the other person." Kurt took a deep breath as tears fell down his face. "So I got us something to help keep us together." With both hands shaking Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out two identical wooden boxes and place one in front on Blaine and one in front of himself.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and brushed away his tears with his thumb "Don't cry baby" Blaine's lips touched Kurt's cheek "It'll be okay. WE are gonna be okay."

Kurt smiled and nodded "Open it."

Carefully Blaine opened the box to reveal white stationery with B & K written on the top in black with a rose scrolled underneath.

"This way" Kurt explained "we have something tangible to send to each other as well as texts and Skype and calls." Kurt paused waiting for a reaction. "Do you like it?"

Blaine looked up from the paper and flung his arms around Kurt "I love it Kurt. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kurt sighed and angled his body to return the hug "I love you too Blaine. Always have."

Kurt and Blaine we inseparable over the next 3 days: spending all of their time together at Kurt's house. Burt never said anything about Blaine staying over – he knew that the next year would be hard for them both.

The sun streamed through Kurt's windows waking him up. He groaned slightly at the sun's intrusion on his amazing dream of him and Blaine in New York together. Slowly opening his eyes Kurt was met by the sleeping face of Blaine. A smile crept over his face and he admired his naked boyfriend. Leaning forward he brushed his lips over Blaine's and whispered in his ear. "Good morning honey, time to wake up." Blaine's face scrunched up causing Kurt to stifle a laugh. Slowly – all too slowly for Kurt's liking Blaine began to stir. "Morning sweetie."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt "Morning babe. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful" Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's chest. "I don't' think I'll ever get used to this."

"Used to what Baby?" Blaine kissed to top of Kurt's head.

"Waking up next to you."

"Well you'd better" Blaine shimmied downwards so his eyes were in line with Kurt's "because when you come home for the holidays we will wake up just like this." Blaine placed a loving kiss on Kurt's mouth "and them when we're both in New York – this will be us every day."

Kurt moved his face to hover just in front of Blaine's "I like the sound of that." Before Blaine had a chance to react Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's – Blaine moaned in response causing Kurt to smile and press their lips together a little harder. In a flash Kurt was on his back with Blaine on top of him, their lips still locked. Blaine ended the kiss and placed light kisses down Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, his eyes fluttering "Blaine" he uttered. Blaine nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kurt' neck. Slowly still kissing he made his way down to Kurt's collar bone. Pushing away the fabric of Kurt's shirt he began to suck on the alabaster skin there. Kurt knew that Blaine was leaving a mark but the feeling was sensational and at this current point in time he didn't mind. Blaine licked and nipped at the bruised skin causing Kurt the whimper.

Blaine pulled back to admire his handy work "Now when you look at this" he ran his finger over the red skin "you'll think of me."

Kurt growled and flipped Blaine over so that Blaine was pressed into the mattress "I'll always remember you but now I think I need to leave you something to remember me by." Quickly Kurt undid the buttons of the shirt that was standing between him and the body that Kurt loved so much. In record time Blaine's shirt was undone and was tossed along with Blaine's singlet onto the floor. Kurt's eyes stared unblinking at the vision beneath him "I can't believe that you're mine" he said to himself. Blaine smiled and ran his hands along Kurt's arms. Kurt ran his finger slowly down the bronzed chest beneath him, moving to straddle Blaine he slowly kissed his way down that same chest. Blaine breathed in sharply as Kurt's tongue traced the outline of the abs that he always loved touching. Kurt looked up at Blaine whose eyes were closed. Kurt sunk his teeth into Blaine's hip bone causing Blaine to thrust upwards and gasp loudly. Kurt interlinked their hands as he sucked on the same piece of flesh that he had bitten. Kurt continued to methodically work, when he was done three small hickeys sat on Blaine's hip in a triangle "Perfect" he smiled moving to lying next to Blaine. Who wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"We should get up" Blaine whispered into his ear "You have to be at the airport in a few hours."

Kurt shook his head burying himself further into Blaine. "Not going" he grumbled. "Not yet, more cuddles."

"Okay" Blaine pulled Kurt onto his chest and stroked his hair. "We're going to be okay. You know that right?"

Kurt nodded "I do, but it will be so hard."

Blaine placed his lips to Kurt's head "I know it will but we can do this."

All too quickly the time came to say goodbye. Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes the Rachel Dads, Carole, Burt and Blaine. Kurt stepped forward and hugged his Dad "Thank you Dad. I love you so much." He pulled back looking at Burt.

"I love you too Kurt" Burt was trying his hardest not to cry.

Kurt walked over to Carole who engulfed him in a huge hug "Good bye sweet heart I am so proud of you" she whispered in his ear "I love you."

Kurt smiled "I love you too Carole."

Kurt was saving the best for last or was it the worst because it would be the hardest. He shook his head illuminating the thought.

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands "You are amazing Kurt, I love you so much" tears we falling down Blaine's face _damn it _he thought _I did want to cry _"I never thought I would meet someone like you. You are everything to me Kurt, and I am proud to call you mine."

Kurt began sobbing and crashed their bodies together "I love you Blaine, I love you Blaine. I'll never say goodbye to you. I am your forever. Just remember that." Kurt pulled away to look in Blaine's eyes "No one will ever replace you. You're it for me honey."

"Kurt" Finn's voice was quiet "we have to go."

Kurt and Blaine both sighed as they parted. "I love you all." Kurt looked at his Dad "remember what you promised me" he then looked at Carole "Finn and I will look after each other, and Rachel" Carole smiled nodding; finally Kurt looked at Blaine who was sobbing "I'll see you soon." With that Kurt turned and headed to the departure lounge, thankfully Rachel was holding is hand because he could see through the tears; he also didn't see Blaine sobbing uncontrollably on Carole's shoulder.

**A/N Am a little meh about this chapter, but it gets better *crosses fingers***


	2. 589

_Here's chapter 2. I still don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned._

Finn knew his brother was in bad shape, especially when Rachel offered him the window seat. "As least he's stopped crying now" Finn whispered to Rachel as he clicked his seat belt into place. Rachel nodded looking over at Kurt, who was staring out the window at the tarmac.

"You okay Kurt?" Finn looked at Kurt and got no response. Rachel pulled an envelope put of her pocket and placed it in Kurt's lap.

He looked at Rachel and then at his lap; he knew that envelope so snatched it up. On the front in tidy writing that he would recognise anywhere was one word 'Kurt' "Blaine" Kurt whispered, running his fingers over the tidy writing before turning the envelope over and opening it.

**22 August**

**To My Kurt,**

Kurt smiled

**By now you are probably pacing the aisles of the plane like a caged animal, banging on the door demanding they open it. In which case you have either been arrested by an air marshal or sedated; which means you are not reading this right now.**

Kurt laughed.

**If by some miracle you have managed to keep your emotions in check then I commend you and confess that there is a very high chance that I haven't done the same. In fact I would bet that as soon as you left I fell to my knees and wailed your name while beating my chest.**

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted.

**Kurt you are off on a great adventure! I only wish that I was there with you. Did Rachel give you the window seat?**

"Yes" Kurt answered.

**I asked her to so if she did tell her I say thanks.**

Kurt turned to Rachel "Rach, Blaine says thanks for giving me the window seat." Rachel smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt turned his attention back to the letter.

**I am so proud of you baby! I bet you're blushing right now – just like you do every time I call you baby or beautiful. **

Kurt placed his fingertips on his blushing cheeks. "How do you know me so well?"

**You're so cute when you blush. Did I ever tell you that? Beautiful , please do me a favour and tell Finn that Blaine wants his socks. Trust me baby. Do it now.**

A look of shear confusion swept over Kurt's face as he leaned forward to talk past Rachel to his brother "Finn? Ahh, Blaine wants his socks?"

"Cool" Finn replied, reaching under the seat in front of him and pulling out a smaller envelope from his bag. Smiling cheekily at his brother he handed over the envelope. Still confused he went back to the letter.

**If Finn hasn't given you anything please smack him for me; if he has then open it.**

Kurt twirled the envelope in his hand. As he pulled out the contents he saw 'summer 2011' written in Blaine's hand writing. Flipping it over he smiled; it was a photo. Blaine had taken of the two of them on holiday in the first week of the Summer; in the hammock at the Berry's lake house – they had gone there with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam. Kurt has his arm around Blaine who is kissing Kurt on the cheek, while Kurt has a look of pure joy on the face as the camera catches him mid laugh. Kurt just loved this photo.

**Do you remember when I took this photo? We lay in the hammock all afternoon and somehow you had convinced Finn to bring us snacks so we didn't have to move. I love this photo; it's just so… us. I have to go soon Kurt, I'm writing this in your bathroom while you're asleep. You're going to wake up soon and I don't want to miss that. I love you baby. You'll be great.**

**Love with all my heart and soul**

**Your Blaine xo.**

Kurt clutched the letter to his chest.

"Kurt are you okay?" Rachel rubbed his arm.

Kurt smiled through his tears "Yeah Rach, I'm great."

Blaine sat at the Lima Bean with a medium drip and a letter in hand.

**25 August**

**Mr Blaine ex Warbler Anderson,**

**Hi sweetie,**

**It's been a few days since we got here and I finally have a chance to write to you. You'd love the apartment Blaine; it's just Me, Rachel, Finn, a cockroach and 1000 of her closest friends but Blaine I'm in New York, I'm here!**

Blaine chuckled; he loved seeing Kurt all excited.

**I loved your letter honey, especially the picture; I put it in a frame right next to my bed.**

Blaine closed his eyes imagining Kurt looking at the picture until he fell asleep.

**Did my Dad keep his promise?**

"Yes Kurt, Friday night dinners at your house."

**Tomorrow is orientation for NYADA to say that I am excited is like saying the Marc Jacobs is just a designer. I am jumping on my bed I am so elated (not really, but I considered it.) Finn is going to come with us tomorrow and we are going to go to his orientation at Manhattan School of Music on Friday. I loved talking to you last night, it was so good to here your voice honey. I like this letter writing thing though. What genius thought of that?**

**I hope you're enjoying the remainder of your holiday and that you're not in your room with the curtains drawing while you sit in the corner and listen to Celine Dion's all by myself on repeat.**

Blaine scrunched up his face at the song choice and took a sip of coffee.

**I haven't said it in this letter yet; what a bad boyfriend I am but I will say it now, I know you already know but I LOVE YOU BLAINE ANDERSON.**

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine whispered to the letter.

**By now you may be wondering why I have enclosed a used napkin in this letter.**

Blaine looked down; he had been so enthralled in the letter that he completely forgot about it.

**That napkin is from the local coffee shop. Blaine it's 7 doors down the street, 7! I counted, twice. Oh and the stain is from your beverage of choice a medium drip. I was trying to think of a way to send the entire coffee but this is the best I could do at such short notice.**

Blaine picked up the napkin and looked the insignia on it.

**The place is call 'caf-fiend' which makes me roll my eyes every time I see it but the coffee is not bad, the staff are nice and it's SEVEN DOORS DOWN THE STREET!**

**26 August**

**Blaine! Blaine! We just got back from NYADA. It's AMAZING. It's so amazing that it rendered Rachel speechless, now that is something. Hopefully we will have the internet up and running in a few days so I can actually see you on Skype. You will be grainy and jumpy but you will still be hot. I miss you so much, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss you in those red skinny jeans.**

Blaine's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

**I miss hearing you sing, I miss your kisses, I miss your cuddles, I miss making love, I even miss the hair gel (tell anyone that and I will deny it), I miss you Blainey Bear.**

"Blainey Bear?"

**Yes Blainey bear. From now on you are Blainey Bear the snuggle monster! Okay I must be tired because I am acting like a five year old. Seeing as it probably put a smile on your face I will leave it in the letter. That's how much I love you.**

**Please send my love to Dad and Carole. And Finns love too of course. He seems to really like it here. I think the fact that he's here with Rachel and I still cook for him is a bonus. I am really proud of him ya know? I was so worried that he would be stuck in Lima forever. As much as Rachel annoys me sometimes she is so good for him, she makes him feel like he's worth something and he keeps her grounded (at least he tries to.) I have to go Blainey Bear, time to decorate.**

**I love you, please write when you can.**

**Your loving, fashionable boyfriend**

**Kurt 'I'm in New York' Hummel xxo.**

Carefully Blaine folded the letter and napkin and left the LIma Bean and headed to Artie's place.

_I hope you like it. I will have another chapter up tomorrow. Please review._


	3. Or Tisch

Hi guys, a few people have alerted this story; hoorah. I am having so much fun writing it. Okay so SweetScarlett97 asked me about the chapter titles; Chapter 2 named 589 is the approximate amount of miles between Lima and New York according to Uncle Google. I don't own Glee. Please read, review and enjoy.

"Kurt!"

Kurt groaned and looked over at his alarm clock 8.30am on a Saturday.

"Kurt!"

"What Rachel?" He grumbled; they had been up late last night going over their literature from NYADA and finalizing their class choices.

"You have a letter from Blaine."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he leapt out of bed, wrenching his door open he snatched the letter from Rachel's waiting hand. "Thanks Rachel"

"I made breakfast too" she smiled.

Kurt briefly hugged his friend and bounced over to the small table in the kitchen where Rachel had laid out bagels and of course coffee. Pouring himself a cup Kurt settled in to catch up on what was happening with Blaine. Pulling the small box closer to him he leant

**3 September**

**To Mr. Kurt "I'm going to take Broadway by storm' Hummel,**

**Hi Beautiful,**

**Well I am gearing up for another year at William McKinley High School. I am hoping that since we are national champs the other students will be kinder although I am not holding my breath. How's New York? My parents tried to convince me to go back to Dalton; they said it would look better on my academic record.**

Kurt frowned. Didn't they know that Blaine was happy at McKinley?

**They just don't get it Kurt. I love it at McKinley; I mean yes I miss Dalton but it was like a Utopian society there and I need to live in the real world but then again they don't really get me anyway. Artie, Tina and I have been hanging out a lot; Tina and I mainly talk about how we miss you and Mike and Artie just nods sympathetically. Friday dinners at your place are great. I usually stay overnight in your room, is that creepy? I am going to go with 'no Blaine it's not creepy, it's sweet you are so sweet.'**

**Oh Kurt before I forget you can open the package now.**

Kurt reached inside the box and pulled out a strangely wrapped present. Carefully he unwrapped it and found himself face to face with a bear in Dalton uniform.

**This is Blainey Bear Junior.**

Kurt laughed squeezing Blainey Bear Junior in the hands.

**He is my substitute for this year. Please don't get too attached though. I don't want to come to New York to find that you're more in love with him then you are with me. I know that I don't go to Dalton anymore but you always said that you loved me in the Dalton Uniform. Tina helped me with it, and by help I mean she made his uniform and I watched. Please be nice to Blainey Bear Junior; he is scared of the dark so will need to be cuddled at night, but keep it above the waist thank you very much (wow that sounded better in my head.)**

Shaking his head Kurt took a bite of his bagel.

**I'm really nervous about this school year, it's going to be so strange not having you there. Aren't you going to get embarrassed telling everyone that your boyfriend is still in high school? Sorry ignore me.**

**So what else? Oh, Mr. Shue rang me this morning to tell me that Tina and I are co captains. I told him that I thought we should have people audition for solos and not automatically hand them to the same people. We'll see what happens though. I'm also thinking of auditioning for plays at the community theatre, I just want to do as much as possible so I can get to NYADA or Tisch and be with you. Nothing is going to keep me from getting to you Kurt – except for the fact that I am still in High School. But other than that nothing will stop me. Okay, so if I were in a coma that may slow me down slightly; but other than the high school thing and the coma thing nothing will stop me from getting to you. **

**I miss you baby, so much.**

**Love your Blainey Bear xxoo**

Kurt re-read the letter, grabbed Blainey Bear Junior, placed him on the bed and got ready for the day.

Blaine slammed his satchel on to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge, as he closed the fridge door he noticed a letter with a magnet on it. Grabbing the letter he turned, picked up his satchel and made his way to his room. Jumping on his bed he opened the letter.

**8 September**

**Blaine 'Blainey Bear Senior' Anderson,**

**Hi honey,**

**Blainey Bear Junior misses you, but not as much as I do. First thing is first; Blaine I am not embarrassed about the fact that you are still in High School, I am proud to know you, to love you and to be with you; please remember that. New York is Great sweetie, you are going to love it. I hope that you haven't peaked at the photos yet. Okay you can look at them now.**

Blaine picked up the photos.

**The first photo is of me and Blainey Bear Junior at Caf-fiend I am having a Grande non fat Mocha and Blainey Bear Junior is enjoying a medium drip. He didn't drink it all though, the cup was almost bigger than him though. The conversation was a bit one sided to be honest.**

Blain laughed at the photo, Kurt was taking a sip from his cup while looking at Blainey Bear Junior.

**The next photo is a frolicking in Central Park.**

Kurt and Blainey Bear Junior are holding hands and the photos is taken from behind them as Kurt skips down a path clutching his companions hand.

**I think the next photo is my favourite.**

Kurt and Blainey Bear Junior are snuggled on the couch Blainey Bear Junior is little spoon and Kurt is big spoon. Blaine laughs as he sees Kurt nibbling Blainey Bear Junior's ear.

**I have a funny feeling this last photo will be your favourite.**

Blaine grabbed the last photo. Kurt was sitting on a bed (which Blaine assumed was his, his legs folded with Blainey Bear Junior sitting in his lap. Kurt looks stunning in this photo as he smiles down the camera lens.

**Did you like them honey? I think I am getting a little too attached to my Blaine replacement. I many have to start weaning myself off him. How is school going? Any good additions to Glee Club? Not cute gay guys I hope. I can't believe that I start tomorrow; I am sooooooooo excited and terrified. More excited then terrified though. Finn started classes today, he seems to really like it, especially the song writing class, mind you he did write Pretending for New York Nationals. Do you know where Nationals will be this year? Please say New York! I miss you too. God Blaine this is so hard. I'm scared that we'll break up. I don't want to lose you. I love you Blaine.**

**Yours forever**

**Kurt xxx0000**

"Oh god Kurt" tears fell from Blaine's eyes. "I miss you too."

_Hey guys I am going to be offline for a few days but I will still be writing. Will update when I can. Happy Holidays!_


	4. B & K 4 L

_Wow guys I got some lovely reviews and some requests which I will try to get to in a few chapters._

Blaine clicked his pen for the millionth time, his fingers drumming on the desk. _'How could I have nothing to say to him?' _he wondered. "All I want to do is write I love you over and over again." He put his pen to paper, and that's exactly what he did.

**17th September**

**Kurt**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!**

**Nothing much has changed here; Mr Shue is still wearing vests everyday. Glee club is a lot less dramatic; sometimes I feel like suggesting a horrible song just to get a rise out of someone but then of course I don't do it.**

**Tina and Artie both say hi. They are awfully close at the moment and they spend a lot of time together. I miss you Kurt! I know that we said we'd try to be a positive as possible in our letters but we also are always honest with each other and the truth is I miss my baby (that's you by the way.) What keeps me going is the knowledge that it's one year. One year out of our lives. One year out of forever.**

**Did I tell you that Tina and Artie got me a T-shirt? It's not just any T-shirt. I'll wear it when we Skype on Monday. Kurt! I get to see your gorgeous face. I haven't seen you since you left; unless you count the photos of you and Blainey Bear Junior. I don't know if I like him anymore; I sent him there to look after you and it seems like he s falling for you; I don't blame him though, I mean look at you.**

**It's my birthday in 2 weeks! Can you believe it? I'm going to be 18. We'll be the same age. My parents asked me today what I wanted for my birthday, I said you; the silence was deafening.**

**We've started talking about sectionals; I would love to do a song with Tina, she has a great voice. Not as good as yours though baby.**

**Well I am off to bed to dream about you (not in the way you think either, get your mind out of the gutter.)**

**Goodnight my love.**

**Love always Blaine xxoo.**

Kurt neatly folded the letter and placed it in the shoe box with the other letters from Blaine. "Two more days, two more days until I see Blaine." Kurt squealed with excitement he couldn't wait until his skype.

Much to Kurt's frustration the next two days went by painfully slow. The alarm on Kurt's went off informing him that it was five minutes until his skype date.

Blaine had everything read: a bottle of water and a coffee – he wasn't moving unless it was life or death. Blaine stared at the skype window on his computer for what seemed like an eternity and then he heard the sound he had been waiting for, and the face he had been longing to see.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Kurt leaned towards the screen.

"Better now that I have seen you. You look gorgeous Kurt."

Kurt blushed "What about you baby, how's NYADA?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh Blaine, it's amazing; the classes are intense but in a good way." I appear to be in my element" Kurt clapped his hands together "do you want the grand tour?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt unplugged the laptop and cradled it in his arms. "So this is my room" Kurt spun around to show the room making sure he was in shot too "soon to be our room. I know it looks a little drab, but I wanted us to decorate it together" Kurt smiled shyly.

"I like that idea, can't wait" Blaine winked at Kurt "wait! Kurt that blanket on your bed…"

Kurt looked over at his bed "ah… yeah it reminded me of you" he blushed.

"Kurt" Blaine moved slightly to his left to revel his bed "it's exactly the same" They both stared at each other and laughed.

Kurt walked into the small living area where Finn and Rachel were cuddling "so this is Rachel and Finn" Kurt turned the laptop around"

Rachel waved at Blaine "hi Blaine!"

"Hey Rachel" Blaine smiled "How's NYADA?"

"It is sublime. Blaine I have a few ideas for songs for New direct…"

"Rach!" interrupted "don't you think that you should let Blaine lead New Directions this year?" Finn look at Blaine "hey man."

Blaine shifted his focus to Finn "Hey man. How's school?"

A huge grin spread over Finn's face "I love it."

"I'm glad Finn."

Kurt started walking away "Ok so that's the living area and the Finchel of course" Kurt performed a half turn "and this is the kitchen; which I hate by the way and of course your favourite part the fridge" Kurt moved over to the fridge and showed Kurt the contents.

"Actually Kurt I think my favourite part is the bedroom" Blaine smiled wickedly. Kurt quickly mad his way back to his bedroom. Placing the computer back on the desk Kurt plugged it back in and sat down in front of it.

"Blainey Bear senior"

Blaine chuckled in response.

"What kind of guy do you think I am? I don't Skype sex with just anyone you know" Kurt pursed his lips together in annoyance but his eyes smiled.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair "I'm not just anybody"

"That's true" Kurt sighed. They were silent for a few moments just looking at each other. Without moving his eyes away from Kurt Blaine reached out of shot, grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

Kurt laughed."

"What, now it's a coffee date too. I have to make the lost of my time with you." Blaine lowered the coffee to the table and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt's eyes widened. "I have to show you my t-shirt" Blaine explained in the raspy voice that he new Kurt loved. Kurt simply nodded not trusting his voice. Blaine slipped his shirt off to reveal a tight black t-shirt with white writing that read 'B & K 4 L.'

Kurt tilted his head "what does it stand for."

"Blaine and Kurt for life. Do you like it" Blaine pulled at the hem of the t-shirt moving it closer to the camera.

"I love it! So Honey what do you want to your birthday?"

Blaine answered straight away "an extra long Skype date."

Kurt stared unblinking "That's it? That's all you want?'

"That's all I want" Blaine nodded "well technically I want you but the date will be wonderful."

Kurt pouted "but I want to get you something else too."

Blaine leaned into the camera "I know honey. I mean I'd but you the Gershwin Theatre of I could. All I want for my birthday is more time with you."

"Consider it done."

"Promise?"

Kurt sighed "I promise."

The rest of Kurt and Blaine's Skype date was spent catching up on each others lives and proclaiming their love for each other. All too soon it was time to say goodbye.

"I can't believe we decided to make our catch up sessions only 1 ½ hours." Blaine looked so sad.

"Imagine if we didn't though honey, we would spend hours talking to each other."

Blaine lent his cheek on his hand "I don't see a problem with that."

Kurt blushed "me neither but we would never get anything done."

Blaine had to agree "that's true. You're so smart."

Kurt chuckled "why thank you. I love you honey, well talk soon"

Blaine's face lit up "I love you too Kurt. Bye."

Kurt shut town Skype and turned off his computer. He knew he'd sleep better tonight, he had seen his best friend and boyfriend Blaine.

_Sorry if there wasn't enough Klaine interaction here but I have done it for a reason. Please read and review._


	5. A regular!

A few days later the same envelope with that familiar writing arrived in Blaine's mail box. Blaine ran to the den, snuggled into his favourite arm chair (to one that he and Kurt would snuggle in) and began to read.

**22 September**

**Blainey Bear,**

**HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY (well in nine days.) It was so good to see you sweetie, you are looking as gorgeous as ever. Do you know what your parents are getting you for your birthday yet? We have a first year concert coming up at NYADA soon, apparently they do it every year, it's 2 days before your birthday; I am going to see if I can get it videoed so that you can see it.**

**Rachel and Finn are fighting at the moment so I am in my room listening to my 'Blaine' song list. Here is the list of songs"**

**Teenage Dream - (of course) it's the song that started Blaine and Kurt**

Blaine shook his head, he had been shocked when he realised he had sung almost the entire song to Kurt.

**Baby it's cold outside- the song that allowed my to pretend you were mine**

**Perfect – because you are to me, and you love Pink.**

Blaine looked up from the letter, remembering the first time they had sang it.

_One glorious month, Kurt and Blaine had been dating for one glorious month and were on their way to celebrate. _

_Blaine took his eyes off the road and glanced over at his boyfriend (he loved call Kurt his) "Kurt can we sing this song?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes_

"_Please Kurtie; I love Pink."_

_Kurt purced his lips together "Did you just call my Kurtie?"_

_Blaine simply nodded and looked over at Kurt once again "Pleeeeease."_

_Kurt said nothing; instead he turned the sound up a little and restarted the song." _

_Kurt knew the song but was not confident enough with the words to sing along so he listened to Blaine belting it out – which he didn't mind at all. Blaine pulled the car over just before the song finished and looked straight at Kurt and sang_

"_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me"_

_Kurt blushed as Blaine turned off the car. "Kurt" Blaine said just above a whisper. "Do you know why I love that song?"_

"_Because it's Pink?" Kurt quipped._

"_No" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "No Kurt, because to me YOU are perfect. You're perfect for me Kurt."_

"_I feel the same" Kurt agreed as the leant over and kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips._

Blaine snapped back to reality with a smile on his face and continued his letter.

**Dancing Queen – although I cannot stand Abba this song reminds me of our first Prom together and how once again you saved me.**

**Candles - it changed my life for the better.**

**Something's coming – reminds me of how amazing you are and how you take my breath away**

**Somewhere only we know – because I will never say goodbye to you honey.**

**Raise your glass – Great song especially when you sing it. **

**Last Friday night – you looked so hot singing it. Did I ever tell you that?**

**Animal – although I cringe at how I performed it I still got to sing with you.**

**Silly love songs – when you say 'I love you' you looked at me, I could have died.**

**When I get you alone – strange choice huh? But it reminds me of how far we've come.**

**Love is the Drug – because you love Roxy music and you were dancing just for me, at least that is what I tell myself. That and it was a first step in am amazing mile stone for us.**

**I'm not going to teach her how to dance with you – you looked hot!**

**Blackbird – see reason 5.**

**Hey soul sister – it's the first song that I ever heard and saw you perform to and audience.**

**Now that I have written it down it kind of sounds sappy, but you know what? I don't care. I love you Blaine. You are mine and I am yours and I am so proud of that fact. I keep talking about you to the girls at school, I think they wish that you were straight – but you're not and I am grateful. I know it's hard Blaine and I know that I said that we should try and stay positive in our letters but I think I want to revoke that rule; we are honest with each other so we should be able to share how were a feeling – good or bad. **

**The staff at Caf-fiend now know my order and name – I am officially a regular! They know about you too and can't wait to meet you. If you didn't think that I was proud of you before then the fact that I tell anyone who will listen about you should be a good indicator.**

Blaine blushed "Kurt's proud of me." It was still unbelievable to Blaine that someone as compassionate, witty and awe inspiring at Kurt was proud of him.

**Thankfully Rachel and Finn has stopped fighting, well they've stopped yelling anyway. Oh if you are wondering where you're Dalton hoodie is I have it.**

Funnily enough Blaine had been looking for it.

**I want to bring something of yours with me to New York. In hope you're not made. Knowing you as well as I do I am guessing that you think it's cute.**

Kurt was kind of right Blaine thought it was hot.

**I have only worn it a few times. I want it to still smell like you. I sound so creepy; but I know you won't judge me. Animal has just come on my play list which makes me wonder, do you still think I'm not sexy? Do you sexy faces still look like gas pains?**

**I can't wait until our Skype date next week.**

**All my love, always yours**

**Kurt Hummel . Esq.**

Blaine rushed to his room, placed the letter in the second drawer of this desk and began to get changed for this Friday night dinner with Burt and Carole.

Kurt was now busier then he had been in a long time; his time was divided between school, rehearsal for the up and coming concert and the casual job that he had picked up as a shopping adviser for this classmates and professors at NYADA. He enjoyed being so busy but he desperately wanted to hear form Blaine. The day he did made his week.

**Kurt,**

**I am sorry but I can't make our Skype date on Friday. Things here are so busy with Glee and rehearsals and school. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you – I promise.**

**Love Blaine.**

Kurt turned the page over "Is that it?" Kurt opened the envelope and found it empty. Pulling out his phone he fired off a text to Blaine.

**To Blaine: Hey honey, I just got your letter. Is everything okay? Love you. Kurt.**

Placing his phone down on the table he made his way to the kitchen to make a coffee. Returning he sat and drank his coffee waiting for a reply. A few minutes later his phone got a message.

**To Kurt: Hi baby, everything is fine am just crazy busy at the moment. Sorry for the short letter, I wrote it in Glee when Mr Shue was talking about, something. Hmm should have listened. How are you?**

**To Blaine: I'm great! Busy too, I miss you though. What are your birthday plans? Not long to go now.**

**To Kurt: Aw I miss you too – so much. Will probably just spend time with the family wishing I was with you. Love Blaine**

**To Blaine: I wish you were here top but I get to see you so soon. I love you baby, am off to class now. I love you.**

**To Kurt: I love you too Kurt.**

_This chapter was originally really angsty but I just couldn't do it. Perhaps that makes this story boring but I love our boys too much to hurt them, at least or now muahahahaha!_


	6. Non fat mocha

A long day of classes and a stressful rehearsal left Kurt exhausted but nothing could stop him for writing to Blaine. Sitting down at the kitchen table with his favourite pen and a coffee he began to write.

**28th September**

**My Blaine,**

**I hope you get this before your birthday. I thought I was busy before but clearly I was mistaken, it's hectic here. I am currently pretending that instead of writing this you are sitting opposite me in this pokey little kitchen and I am telling you all about my day; you are of course listening with bated breath. I could wait to tell you all this Blaine. I hope you are as proud of me as I am of you.**

Kurt was interrupted by the sound of Finn's voice shouting his name. Making his way into the lounge Kurt saw Finn carrying Rachel who had a grimace on her face.

"What happened?" Kurt looked from Finn back to Rachel.

Rachel looked at Kurt and through tears said "I sprained my ankle outside."

Carefully Finn lowered Rachel onto the sofa "Rachel, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Y-yeah" Rachel whimpered "could you run downstairs and get me a green tea?"

"Sure" Kurt smiled walking over to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket and scarf then headed for the door.

"Kurt can you get me a medium drip?" Finn smiled at his brother.

Kurt sighed "Finn, you don't drink coffee."

"No usually" Finn explained "but I have an assignment due on Monday which I haven't started yet."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You know that Blaine drinks Medium drips right?"

Finn nodded his head "he said they're great, keep you up for hours."

Kurt opened the door "okay, be back in a few' he said over his shoulder and then left. Thankfully living on the third floor meant that the trip down to the streets of New York was a quick one. For eight at night the street was surprisingly quiet. Trudging the seven doors to Caf-fiend Kurt entered and spotted 3 people in the cue which meant a short trip and then he could check on Rachel and finish his letter to Blaine. Clearly someone else had other plans. The second person in line and probably never been top Caf-fiend before and Kurt assumed had never had coffee before. They insisted that the staff tell them about all the coffee options and how long each coffee would keep them awake for. In the end they settled for a hot chocolate. Finally Kurt moved to the front of the cue.

"Hi Amy' he beamed and the tall blonde behind the counter.

"Hey Kurt, the usual?"

Kurt laughed "of course, and can I also get a Green tea and a Medium drip?"

Amy's eyes widened "Oh my god Kurt! Is Blaine here? Where is he?" Amy's eyes scanned the coffee shop.

"Unfortunately Blaine's not here: Finn has decided to start his coffee experience with a medium drip."

"Oh, okay. Coming right up Kurt."

"Thanks"

One Grande non fat mocha, one Green tea and one Medium drip later Kurt was on his way back to the apartment. "Next apartment will have an elevator." Kurt mumbled as he slowly made his way back home careful not to spill the drinks. "Thank god for cup holders" Kurt exclaimed fishing for his key and turning the lock. Rachel and Finn sat on the sofa, Finn playing with Rachel's hair she lent on his chest.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn shouted a little too eagerly.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow "hi Finn, maybe you don't need the coffee?'" Kurt took the Medium drip and passed it to Finn. Kurt pulled the Green tea out of its holder and passed it to Rachel; Rachel's grip on the drink faltered and it went tumbling to the floor splashing Kurt in the process.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

"It's fine Rachel. Thankfully green teas is easier to remove than coffee. I am just going to go and soak my jeans." Kurt placed his coffee on the table and rushed to his room. Stopping mid stride Kurt stared at his door "I thought I closed it." Shaking the thought off Kurt entered his room and pushed the door closed, making a bee line for his closet. Selecting a clean pair of pants he began undoing his jeans.

"Need some help there?"

Kurt froze and slowly turned around. "Blaine!"

A pair of honey brown eyes stared back at him. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt rushed towards Blaine and slammed into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine grunted at the impact, "Oh god baby; I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

Kurt pulled back to look at the face that he had been missing so badly, the face of the man he loved. Blaine placed one hand on each side of Kurt's face as his eyes roamed over that beautiful face he had been dreaming of. Too slowly for Kurt's liking Blaine inched himself closer and pressed their lips together. All of the fear, frustration, insecurities and longing from their time away from each other were put into that kiss. "Blaine" Kurt gasped as he began to pull his boyfriend towards the bed. "Blaine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips "Blaine I want you so badly."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt with more force and passion than before. Kurt responded by nipping Blaine's bottom lip. As the back of Kurt's knees hit his mattress he carefully sat on the bed and scooted backwards, breaking contact with Blaine as he did so. Blaine's eyes bore into his, once Kurt was lying down Blaine joined him and the lay side by side kissing. Kurt's hands ran down Blaine's chest and tugged at the hem of his shirt; Blaine sat up and removed the offending item of clothing. Now topless Blaine lay on his back and Kurt moved to straddle him. "I missed you" Kurt kissed Blaine on the pulse point on his neck. "I love you" lips kissed over Blaine's heart. "I want you" Kurt hovered over Blaine their faces inches apart.

"I want you too Kurt" Blaine lifted his head and their lips met once more. "I missed this" Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's neck and gently nipped and the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck. Kurt gasped in response causing Blaine to smile against his skin. Kurt pulled away and quickly removed his waistcoat, shirt and singlet so that he was now in the same state as Blaine. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck Blaine slowly began to run his hands down Kurt's back. "I missed you Kurt, everyday I missed you." Blaine stopped his movement and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "I love you so much Kurt" Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes were starting to tear up. "It's so hard without you" tears now slid down Blaine's beautiful face. Kurt moved his hand to wipe the tears away.

"I know Blaine" Kurt moved to lie next to Blaine and he pulled Blaine in for a well needed hug.

The contact caused Blaine to cry even harder. "I'm sorry" Blaine mumbled in Kurt's chest.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair "what are you sorry for?"

"Crying like an idiot." Blaine managed through sobs.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt kissed the top of his head. "I am so happy that you're here. How long are you here for?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, the tears slowly subsiding "seven days."

Kurt simply smiled in reply. Blaine shuffled closer and pressed his lips to Kurt's tenderly; quickly the kissed turned to one of passion and need. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's half undone jeans and began to pull them off; Kurt stood to remove them and as he did Blaine followed suit. Now each was laden only in their boxer shorts, they each crawled onto the bed from opposites and met in the middle. Blaine playfully pushed Kurt onto the mattress and gently tapped the inside of each of his knees causing Kurt to open his legs allowing Blaine to kneel between them. Blaine lay himself on top of Kurt and showered his face and neck in short sweet kisses. Blaine then rolled his hips, his groin grazing against Kurt's; Kurt let out a groan louder than he intended and Blaine gasped at the contact.

"So good Kurt" Blaine moaned repeating the action.

"Blaine, please kiss me." Kurt begged through staccato breaths.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt "You don't have to beg Kurt" Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt. Blaine massaged Kurt's lips with his tongue; Kurt tilted his head and opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet. One of Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's hair while the other Blaine's boxer shorts. The kissed stopped as Blaine lifted this hips and his underwear was discarded. Blaine placed both hands on the waistband of Kurt's boxers and looked at Kurt for reassurance, Kurt smiled, nodded and lifted this hips. With both of them now naked and pressed together their senses went into overdrive, every touch, every lick, every kiss was magnified. "Kurt," Blaine whispered as Kurt's hand caressed his lower back and the curve of his ass. "Kurt," Blaine whispered a little louder "Kurt, Kurt, baby I want you…" Blaine moaned as Kurt sucked on his collar bone "I want you to make love to me."

Kurt stopped, his eyes locking on Blaine's 'A-are you sure? We've never…"

"I know Kurt. But I love you so much and I have missed you like crazy. I want this; I want this with you Kurt. Just you."

Kurt placed this lips right next the Blaine's eye "I only want you too. If it's what you want…"

Blaine pulled back slightly "D-do you not want to?" Blaine bit his bottom lips and looked away from Kurt.

"I do!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loud making them both giggle "I really" kiss "really" kiss "really want to."

Kurt had the most amazing dream, Blaine had surprised him by showing up at his apartment in New York and they had spent hours making love. Kurt cracked one eye open and was greeted by beautiful honey coloured eyes and a smile reserved just for him. "I thought it was a dream" Kurt croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. "Good morning baby. It's not a dream. I am all your for six days."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine "longer I hope."

Sighing in contentment Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes "how does forever sound?"

"Perfect. How about we go and get a coffee?"

"No, I want to stay right here" Blaine pouted wedging his leg in between Kurt's.

A knock on Kurt's door pulled them out of their little world "Kurt, Blaine, Finn and I are heading out for the day. The house is all yours."

"Thanks Rach." Kurt shouted.

"Yeah, thanks Rach." Blaine added "we'll catch up later."

"Definitely." A few moments later the front door was closed.

"We're all alone" Blaine smiled.

"That we are" Kurt surmised "what should we do?"

"We'll I don't know about you" Blaine traced circles on Kurt's back "but I would really like to take a shower with my boyfriend and pretty much be this shadow for the next 6 days."

Kurt rolled his eyes in fake annoyance "I suppose I could deal with that."

"Excellent" Blaine jumped up from the bed and held his hand out for Kurt "lead the way good sir."

Kurt led Blaine to the bathroom noting that his Non fat mocha and Finn's Medium drip were on the table. "Ah yeah" Blaine began "those were supposed to be for us."

Kurt just shook his head and kept walking.

_Not a huge fan of how this turned out. So this chapter may feel like a bit of a cop out. To be honest I really struggled with the intimacy of it all purely because I couldn't do it justice. Sorry if you feel short changed. Please review even if you hated it. Thanks._


	7. BB!

Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing. Usually at this stage I am wrapping a story up, however I am determined to see this through. Also I have never been to New York or America for that matter, however I am looking at moving there in a year or so, so any descriptions maybe a little off or more then likely completely fabricated – I hope that's okay. I don't own Glee at all. Please Enjoy and review.

Despite the cramped space, shoddy water pressure and a crack in the window letting out all the heat Blaine decided that this was the best shower he had ever had. The two teens washed each others hair in silence. I love yous and light touches were shared. Steam billowed from the bathroom as Blaine and Kurt stepped out and made their way back to Kurt's room, wrapped only in big fluffy blue towels.

"So Kurt" Blaine kicked the door closed "what's the plan for today?"

Kurt spun around striding the three steps to Blaine "Coffee first" His arms ran up Blaine's chest and hooked around his neck "then, who knows." They both smiled and began to plan their respective outfits. As Kurt walked around his room gathering items for his look Blaine couldn't help but secretly glance at him; he noticed that Kurt never moved more than a few feet away from him. Smiling to himself Blaine pulled on his blue LEVIS 510 Technicolor Skinny Jeans paired with a blue and white striped collared shirt, a grey cardigan and his favourite pair of loafers.

"How do I look?" Blaine spun around for Kurt.

"Ravishing" Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine before returning to his own outfit.

Blaine sighed, grabbed his hair gel and made his way to the bathroom. Not long after he returned with less gel then normal (Kurt noted.) Kurt scanned his own reflection in the mirror; Black skinny jeans, a long white tee covered with a fabulous silver and blue waist coat that his dad got him for Christmas (_must remember to leave hints more often,)_,his tan leather trench and Black riding boots. Nodding to himself he grabbed his satchel bag, Blaine's hand and made his way out of the apartment.

Once they were on the street Blaine stopped and looked around his eyes wide with wonder and excitement. "Welcome to New York honey." Kurt whispered in his ear. Grasping Blaine's hand Kurt made his way to Caf-fiend. "So" Kurt continued "this is Caf-fiend" Kurt's eyes smiled.

"It's cute" Blaine looked around admiring the details and pulled Kurt closer to him. "I love that I can hold you and not feel threatened."

Kurt hummed and led Blaine into the coffee cue "not everywhere in New York is safe but… it's a lot better than Lima."

Waiting in line Blaine told Kurt about how he'd asked everyone in his family for money for his birthday so that he could go and see his boyfriend in New York. Despite Blaine's Dad's uncertainty he had been the one to chip in the most, giving Blaine plenty of spending money. "So do you think he's coming around?' Kurt wondered gripping Blaine's hand.

"I don't think he'll ever come around but he's more accepting?" Blaine scrunched up his face not too sure if that was the right word.

"Hi Kurt" the brunette , blue eyed, gorgeous (Blaine noticed) six foot surfer behind the counter smiled at Kurt. "Looking good today." The surfer smirked.

_Wait! _Blaine thought _did he just wink at Kurt? _Blaine gritted his teeth slightly and moved closer to Kurt.

"Hi Logan" Kurt replied in a monotone looking over Logan's shoulder.

"You know," Logan leaned on the counter towards Kurt "you never replied to me when I asked you out."

Blaine's body stiffened, Kurt had never told him about it.

"Yeah he did," a voice behind Logan wafted into the conversation "he told you to get lost, that he wasn't the least bit interested and that he had an amazing boyfriend." The owner of the voice came into shot. "Now go and do inventory before people catch your predatory disease."

"Hi Amy." Kurt smiled "What are you doing here this morning?"

"Hey Hun" she beamed at Kurt "I'm covering for Josie." Amy scoffed "money's money though. So the usual?"

Kurt laughed "Yeah and can I also have a medium drip?"

"Wait!" Amy looked from Kurt to Blaine "is this…?"

"Amy this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine this is Amy"

"Hi Amy, it's nice to mee" before Blaine could finish the sentence he had an arm full of the tall blonde. Amy had managed to drape herself over the counter to do so.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Blaine." Amy pulled away. "Ah sorry about that" she chuckled "I've just heard so much about you."

"It's fine" Blaine chuckled "it's a nice way to be greeted."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Amy agreed "Breakfast?"

Kurt nodded "I'll have the egg white omelette"

"Eggs benedict for me thanks" Blaine winked at Kurt.

Amy jotted down the orders "Great I'll bring them over."

Kurt turned and made his way to his favourite seat by the window. He fall into the red overstuffed seat and was followed by Blaine moments later. "She's lovely." Blaine gestured to Amy.

Kurt glanced at her quickly "yeah she is." He grabbed Blaine's hand from across the table "sorry about Logan." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah what's up with him?" Blaine tries to sound as casual as possible. It failed.

Kurt ran his thumb reassuringly over the back of Blaine's hand "oh Blaine. Honey look at me." Blaine obeyed "you have nothing to worry about. Okay?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter "I'm with you, I love you and no one coffee shop boy or otherwise is going to stop that."

Blaine returned the grip that Kurt held on his hand and chuckled in embarrassment "I guess now I know how you felt about Sebastian."

They sat and talked about McKinley Highs latest dramas and before they knew it their orders arrived with a flourish; thanks to the ever wonderful Amy. "So" Kurt picked up his knife and fork "how does it feel to be in New York?"

A smile swept over Blaine's face that Kurt could only describe as magical "God Kurt, it's great and do you know the best part?"

"No"

"I am finally here with you annnnnd if I want to I can do this" Blaine lent over the table and captured Kurt's lips with his.

"I was thinking" Kurt began saying half way through his breakfast. We should go sight seeing today."

Blaine's eyes lit up "Sounds great."

"Okay so, we can either see the sights on our own, which would be a lot of walking but relatively cheap or there's a double decker bus that you hop on and off as much as you like for 24 hours." Kurt bit his lip not sure of hew could afford the $50.00 for the bus.

Blaine looked at Kurt noticing his trepidation "let's take the bus, my treat."

Kurt frowned "You sure?" Blaine simply nodded and stuffed a fork full of egg into his mouth causing Kurt to roll his eyes and laugh at his goofy boyfriend. "Charming."

"You are." Blaine joked.

"Anyone would think I am dating a high schooler." Kurt quipped sipping is Mocha.

"You are" Blaine repeated.

Kurt loved this playful side of Blaine – he rarely got to see it. Blaine was always acting so grown up, trying to be everything to everyone. "You seem relaxed here Blaine." Kurt used his fingers to lightly run circles on Blaine's hand.

"I am." Kurt smiled

"I like it. You're more yourself."

Blaine nodded slowly "I like it too. It's you Kurt."

Kurt raised his eyebrow unsure of exactly what Blaine meant.

"You relax me and make me want to be the best Blaine that I can be!" he lowered his voice to a whisper now "I don't feel like I have to try so hard. Because I know" Blaine looked into the eyes he adored so much "you love me for who I am."

Kurt lifted Blaine's hand to his lips twisting it slightly he kissed the inside of Blaine's wrist. "It's true. I do love you." The boys smiled and returned to their breakfast. "So you're skipping school for a week. I didn't know you were a bad boy." Kurt almost growled. Blaine blushed a little

"I didn't know you like bad boys."

Kurt shrugged casually taking a sip of his coffee. "

My teachers gave me assignments to work on while I am here."

Kurt groaned. "Does that mean that you are going to be spending all of your time doing homework?"

"Not all of it" Blaine took a sip of his coffee "but some. Not today though. Today we are tourists!" Blaine yelled causing customers to look at him and Kurt to sink further into his chair chuckling to himself.

Finishing breakfast Blaine and Kurt made their way back to the apartment to prepare for their 'Blaine and Kurt take New York part one' as Blaine had aptly named it. "Okay" Kurt clapped his hands together "what do we need?"

"First off, I think we need…" Blaine's voice faded slightly as he ran to Kurt's bedroom "this" Blaine thrust Blainey Bear Junior in Kurt's face.

"B.B!" Kurt squealed grabbing the bear and squeezing him tightly.

"Hey!" Blaine pouts "how come he gets all the cuddles?"

Kurt carefully placed the bear on the closest chair and sauntered over to Blaine. "I can give you something much, much better that cuddles" Kurt purred wrapping his finger around one of Blaine's curls and capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. Blaine picked Kurt up and headed towards the bedroom. The last thing Blainey Bear Junior heard before the door closed was giggling.

Blaine will see New York next up. Thanks for reading.


	8. Tour time

Hi all. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm having some problems at work, and on top of that for some reason out of all the stories I am working on this one is the hardest to update. Anyway, here's another chapter starring Klaine. I don't own Glee and I have never been to New York. 

Since Kurt and Blaine managed to get themselves distracted they now had 20 minutes to have another shower and get ready for their New York escapade. While Kurt put the finishing touches on his outfit Blaine grabbed is furry namesake, his camera, an extra battery for his camera and two bottles of water from the fridge. The 25 minute walk to the pick-up point for the tour bus was filled with Blaine taking picture after picture of him and Kurt which made walking difficult and a tad dangerous.

Kurt and Blaine settled on the top of the double decker bus right at the back.

"Cool kids at the back!" Blaine shouted as he squashed right up to Kurt. Kurt cackled as he opened up the map they had been given on their arrival. "Wait, wait. Kurt let me get a photo." Blaine quickly pulled out his camera and moved closer to Kurt who wrapped his arms around Blaine and used the map as a blanket while Blaine snapped the photo.

"Can I see the photo?"

'Nope" Blaine smiled "we'll view them tonight. So where we headed?"

"According to this thing" Kurt waved the map around "we'll see the Theatre District," Kurt gestured in their general area. "Carnegie Hall, Times Square, Macy's, the Empire State Building, Ground Zero and the Rockefeller Centre."

Blaine beamed at his boyfriend "and we can get off the bus whenever we want?"

"Providing the bus has stopped, yes we can." Kurt neatly folded the map and placed it in his satchel.

"Off to Carnegie Hall!" Blaine winked at Kurt. The tour guide explained the history of Carnegie Hall to the passengers on the bus but Kurt and Blaine were too busy taking photos with Blainey Bear to notice.

So far Blaine and Kurt had taken photos at Carnegie Hall, Times Square and outside Macy's. Blaine was excited about the next stop the Empire State Building, Kurt saw how excited Blaine was to see it so he decided that they would get off here. The elevator ride to the 86th floor was filled with Blaine singing Empire State of Mind and Kurt trying half-heartedly to get him to stop. The view from the observation deck was breathtaking. Blaine took off running to the concrete barrier and scanning the landscape "Kurt! Kurt! Look at the view, it's beautiful." Blaine turned, ran back to Kurt and dragged him to where he was standing before. "Excuse me sir" Blaine tapped the shoulder of the guy next to them "could you take a photo of us?"

The guy turned "absolutely!"

Blaine smiled and passed his camera over. Blaine maneuvered himself and Kurt so the view was behind them. He then wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and placed a Kiss on his cheek causing Kurt to open his mouth in surprise at this moment the guy took the photo. He looked down at it and smiled. "Perfect" he stated as he handed the camera back. Blaine and Kurt took a few more photos on the observation deck with Blainey bear before heading back downstairs to catch the next bus. They rest of the day on the tour went by in a blur of fits of laughter and photos. They managed to see Ground Zero (a wonderful but heart breaking experience), Bryant Park, Time Square (twice,) Central Park, the Theatre District and Parsons School of Design. At 4pm Kurt led Blaine back into the apartment.

"Kurt that was fucking amazing!"

Kurt laughed "you never swear. It must have been amazing."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt just outside the door to his apartment. "I only ever swear when things are amazing."

Kurt blushed remembering last night when Blaine let out a myriad of swear words as they were making love.

Pushing the door open Kurt entered the apartment with Blaine still wrapped around him. Kurt laughed as he shuffled into the apartment. "Coffee?" Blaine nodded but stayed attached. "Honey you have to let me go if you want coffee in a timely fashion."

"No" Blaine grumbled.

Kurt huffed and headed to the kitchen, somehow he managed to maneuver himself and Blaine around without to many accidents, they only broke one cup. Once the coffee was ready they made their way to the table.

"Blaine," Kurt placed the cups on the table "You need to let me go if you want to sit down."

"No" Blaine grumbled once again. Shuffling back towards a chair Blaine sat down causing Kurt to shriek as he landed on Blaine's lap. "Much better" Blaine grinned kissing Kurt on the neck. Kurt sighed and pressed himself up against Blaine.

"I missed this" Kurt turned so his legs were dangling over the side of the chair.

"Me too" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "and you know the best part?" Kurt shook his head "there are no adults to interrupt us."

"No open door policies" Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw. "No curfew" Kurt nibbled on Blaine's neck and smiled as his breath hitched. "No Parents" his tongue licked up Blaine's neck "just you and me" beautiful hazel eyes met his.

"Always Kurt, always just you and me." Their lips met in a kiss that conveyed everything they both felt _I love you, I need you and I will never leave you. _Blaine broke the kiss and moved his lips to his boyfriend's neck where he began to suck and nip at the skin.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned "I need you."

"Me too baby" Blaine continued to suck "always need you, always want you."

"Woah!"

Kurt and Blaine froze and turned towards the voice where they saw Finn shielding his eyes.

"Ah, hey Finn." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt wriggled back in Blaine's lap before handing Blaine his coffee "Relax Finn, just consider this as pay back for all the times I've caught you and Rachel getting it on."

"Hi Rachel" Blaine beamed as she entered the room.

"Hi, how was the tour?" Rachel moved to sit opposite Blaine and Kurt.

"It was amazing, I loved it. I can't wait to live here, to call myself a New Yorker." He took a swig of his coffee.

"And to live with me" Kurt added.

"I guess" Blaine joked winking at Kurt.

"Always a charmer Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes "why do I put up with you?"

"No idea" Blaine answered honestly.

"So Kurt, still on for that party tonight?"

"Crap!" Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest "do I have to?"

Rachel bit her lip "We did promise we'd go."

"I know, but that was before Blaine got here."

"Hey" Blaine kissed Kurt's head "you should go I'll just hang out around here. Watch a movie or something."

Kurt snorted "Blaine sweetie you're only here for a short amount of time, there is no way that I am going to leave you alone."

"Why don't you come too?" Finn suggested "I mean Rach is taking me, and it would be nice to catch up with you. Beside I don't really know anyone who is going to be there."

"Yeah?" Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for doubt, there was none. "My first New York party!"

"Do you think you'll drink Blaine?" Finn sat down next to Rachel.

"No" Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "I don't have the best track record. The last three times I drank I kissed Rachel – no offence" Rachel simply smiled "made out with Kurt in the back of a car and clung to Tina while singing all by myself."

"That middle one doesn't sound too bad" Rachel winked.

A guilty look swept over Blaine's face. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "It wasn't" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Sorry" Blaine whispered; he still hadn't forgiven himself for his behaviour at Scandals. "Let's just say I'm not good with alcohol."

"We'll just go, make an appearance and then comeback, I'm sure Eddie will understand."

Kurt scoffed "Rachel, I very much doubt that; Eddie is selfish asshole."

Finn laughed "yeah a selfish asshole who totally wants you."

Blaine's grip on Kurt tightened "What?" Kurt froze. "K-Kurt?"

"Blaine," Rachel looked at her friend "Eddie's just this arrogant 2nd year at NYADA who thinks that he is better than everyone else because he was an understudy on Broadway when he was 7. He's actually a terrible actor, I have no idea how he"

"And he has a thing for Kurt?" Rachel nodded "my Kurt?" She nodded again. "Excuse me" Blaine stood up, almost dropping Kurt on the ground.

"Blaine" Kurt pleaded as Blaine walked away. "Sweetie, please come back." Kurt turned to face his brother "nice work Finn, I hadn't told him about Eddie yet."

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Finn looked at the floor.

"No Finn, if Blaine breaks up with me, you will be sorry."

"Kurt, we'll be getting coffee if you need us." Rachel stood up and grabbed Finn.

The door clicked closed and Kurt took a deep breath and headed to his bedroom.

This was totally not what was supposed to happen in this chapter. But Finn kept whispering to me that Blaine needed to know about Eddie, so really it's his fault. Working on next chapter as we speak. PLEASE REVIEW – reviews are like cuddles and I am a cuddle monster.


	9. Conversational

And here is the next installment. I have today and tomorrow off work (thanks Easter Bunny) so I am to split my time between writing and looking after my Kitten called Tonks. I still don't own Glee. 

Slowly Kurt walked towards his bedroom; he stood in the lounge for a few minutes wanting to give Blaine a little more time alone. "Blaine?" Kurt poked his head through the door and saw a sight that broke his heart. Blaine was clutching the photo of them taken in the hammock that sat next to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and sobbing. "Blaine?" Kurt stepped into the room.

Tears continued to fall down Blaine's face, he thought that he heard Kurt calling his name but he couldn't be sure.

"Blaine?" the voice implored again.

"Go away Kurt."

"No. Talk to me please."

"Why, you'll just lie to me."

Kurt flinched "I'm sorry Blaine, please, please talk to me."

"Maybe I should go."

"No" Kurt closed the door. "There is no way you are going anywhere. You're not leaving me." Kurt's voice petered out at the end.

"Are you seeing anyone else Kurt?"

"No Blaine, I'm not." Kurt reminded himself to not get angry. _It's not an accusation. He's hurt and scared._

"Do you love me?" Blaine gripped the photo, his voice was so quiet.

"Blaine, baby, of course a love you." Blaine felt the bed dip next to him. "I've always loved you."

Blaine still didn't look at Kurt "What about him?"

"Who?"

"Eddie, do you." Blaine took a shaky breath "Do you like Eddie? You don't have t-to lie to me Kurt" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend "If you l-love someone else j-just tell me. I'll try to be happy for you."

"Baby, I can't stand Eddie. He's like a taller, stupider version of Sebastian."

"I always thought it would happen that eventually you'd r-realise that I'm just a st-stupid kid and I'm not good enough for you. I've always needed you more than you n-need me."

Kurt moved to kneel in front of "Blaine that's not true, I do need you. More than I ever thought I would need anyone" Kurt removed the photo from Blaine's grasp and took his hands "I love you. I'm not in love with anyone else." Kurt ducked his head to meet Blaine's eyes "you are amazing honey, I love you, I need you, I want you, only you."

"R-really?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's thighs to sooth him "Uh-huh." Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine wrapping his arms around his as the sat up against the headboard.

"W-why d-didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you over Skype, I didn't want you to get upset. I know what you're like honey. You would have smiled and said it was okay and then beat yourself up about it when you were alone."

Blaine laughed through his tears. "Yeah I would." He snuggled further into Kurt.

"You are perfect for me Blaine. In less than a year we will be together, everyday for the rest of our lives. I can't wait for that day." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Me neither."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Eddie or Logan. Logan hits on anything with legs and Eddie is a horn dog. Besides" Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's neck "I'm totally in love with this 5'9 curly haired, gorgeous guy from Ohio."

"Tell me more about this guy." Blaine moved a little in Kurt's lap.

"Well" Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's head "when I was younger I would dream about my perfect guy. He would be compassionate, articulate, and intelligent but he wouldn't make everyone else feel stupid, he'd sing with me and make me feel like I was the luckiest most cherished person in the world. Then I went to spy on The Dalton Academy Warblers and I found him. Blaine you are everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I am so honoured that I have you in my life that I get to call you my boyfriend."

"I love you Kurt." Blaine raised his eyes to look into Kurt's.

"I love you too, so, so much. What can I do to prove to you how much I love you? Just tell me baby. I'll pack up everything and come back to Lima with you."

"No" Blaine clung tighter to Kurt "No, you can't give this up for me. I won't let you. I'll. I'll break up with you if you do."

"Sssh Blaine, it's okay. I'll stay here okay. I'm sorry I suggested it." Kurt rocked them both back and forth.

"K-kurt?"

"Yes baby?"

"Sing me a song?"

Kurt hummed "I'm always up for a song." Kurt quickly ran through the catalogue of songs in his repertoire

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<em>

Kurt placed his lips right next to Blaine's ear and continued to sing__

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me._

_You're so mean,  
>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<br>Change the voices, In your head  
>Make them like you Instead.<em>

_So complicated,  
>Look how big you'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough; I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<br>Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me._

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"You're welcome." Kurt paused for a second "you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, I don't like it when my man is upset." Kurt shimmed further down the bed so that his head was on the pillow. "I think that we should by pass the party and just stay here and cuddle, and watch movies."

"Why don't we go to the party for a little while and then come back and cuddle? I want to meet your friends." Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Well I would like to show off my hot boyfriend."

Blaine snuggle closer to Kurt "it's decided then we'll go for an hour or so and then come back." A comfortable silence fell over the room "ya know, I'm not surprised that you have guys lining up for you Kurt. You're beautiful and amazing."

"And all yours' Kurt added. Leaning down Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's "I love you" he whispered against his lips. Blaine whimpered and threw his arms around Kurt's neck. Unraveling himself from Blaine Kurt threw his leg over Blaine's hip and straddled him. He pulled back to look at Blaine's face "you're so gorgeous baby." Swiftly Kurt dipped his fingers under Blaine's shirt and ran soothing circles on his hips. Blaine sighed as he bit his lip "I love you Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and kissed and licked each of his abs.

"Kurt? Kiss me."

Grinning Kurt slithered up Blaine's body and kissed his boyfriend. After a god 15 minutes of making out Kurt pulled back. "You okay?"

"I need to pee" Blaine smiled sheepishly.

Laughing Kurt moved and pulled out his phone "Just let me text Rach and Finn to tell them they can come back."

"I feel bad that they left."

"Seriously don't honey, it's fine." Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Rachel a text

**Everything's fine. Wanna come back and hang out? – Kurt **

The reply came straight away

**Oh, I'm glad. Be there in a few *Rachel ***

When Blaine returned from the bathroom Kurt was sitting on the sofa, he smiled as he patted the space next to him. As Blaine sat down Rachel and Finn entered the apartment.

"Hey guys" Blaine smiled "sorry about before."

"All good dude" Finn sat in the arm chair and Rachel sat on his lap.

"So we going tonight?" Rachel looked from Blaine to Kurt.

"Yeah, for a little while." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands.

"How's school Finn?"

Finn nodded "it's good." 

Kurt rolled his eyes "way to down play it Finn."

Blaine frowned.

"Finn got an 'A' on his first assignment" Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Finn" Blaine grinned "that's amazing."

"Thanks dude."

"What was the assignment?"

"Ah composition."

"Cool, what song did you use?" Blaine stretched out on the couch and leaned against Kurt.

"Pretending, I wrote it for Nationals the year before last."

"Well Congrats man. I'm happy for you."

"How's McKinley?" Finn wondered.

Blaine rolled his eyes "the same as it always is. Coach Sylvester is still crazy, Mr Shue is still obsessed with Journey and we're still bottom of the heap."

"What about New Directions?"

Blaine sighed "not the same" he smiled sadly "we have some amazing talent but it's not a family anymore. I mean Tina, Artie and I are close…We'll do well, it's just not family."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine "That place will never appreciate the arts."

"Blaine" Rachel leant forward "what schools are you going to apply for?"

"Tisch for Drama and recorded music, AMDA for a two year Musical theatre course, NYADA of course, the New York Film Academy and Columbia."

"Wow, that's a lot." Finn was stunned.

"Do you have a safety school?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, if I don't get in I'll come to New York, get a job and play at cafes. I'm coming to New York no matter what." Blaine looked up at Kurt "New York is where my heart is."

"Which one is your first choice?" Finn lovingly placed his hand on Rachel's thigh.

"NYADA or Tisch I guess"

The conversation continued on for a little while longer before the quartet got ready for the party.

Tisch is where I wanted to go but alas I live on the other side of the world. I hope this one is okay. Hopefully next one will be up soon.


	10. At last

Kurt knew that Blaine was still feeling a little insecure about their relationship. He hardly ever broke down the way that he had earlier but when he did it seemed to linger for a little longer than he cared to admit. Despite the fact that externally it appeared that Blaine was okay his boyfriend knew better.

Blaine however thought that he was hiding his feelings pretty well. Knowing that Kurt was going to be 'showing him off' he decided to look his best, that and he wanted Kurt to be proud to be with him. Besides dressing up always makes you feel a little better.

"Blaine, what are you going to wear?."

"Not sure yet babe." Blaine rummaged through his clothes, then it hit him. Grabbing his red skinny jeans he smirked as he heard Kurt's breath hitch. He spun to face his boyfriend "I know how much you like me in theses jeans so I think I'll wear them, Blaine paired them with his white belt, and a grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. Returning from the bathroom after washing the gel out of his hair he began to get dressed.

"No hair gel?" Kurt queried.

"Thought I'd forgo it for tonight."

Kurt bit his lip to stifle a groan _damn him. _There were two things that Kurt knew that Blaine knew about him 1) Kurt loved seeing Blaine with curly hair and 2) he loved Blaine's ass in those jeans. "Blaine" Kurt growled "how am I supposed to make it out of this apartment when you dress like that?"

"What do you mean Kurt?" Blaine blinked at his boyfriend which only added to his innocent act.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back at his closet. After 30 minutes of chopping and changing outfits Kurt decided on his red pea coat, white button down with a black skinny tie, black skinny jeans and white Doc Martins. At eight o'clock the four inhabitants of the house met in the lounge before heading out. After grabbing a quick bite to eat at a Diner that both Kurt and Rachel approved of they were on their way to the party. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter as Rachel knocked on the door. They were greeted by a girl (about Rachel's age) with baby blue eyes and auburn hair, cut in a bob.

"Hi guys!"

"Jade, hi." Rachel hugged the girl before making her way inside.

"Jade," Kurt smiled a genuine smile at the girl "this is my boyfriend Blaine."

Jade grinned at Blaine "the infamous Blaine Anderson, I've heard a lot about you. It's great to meet you."

"You too, Blaine smiled" he decided he liked her.

"Come on in guys." Jade led Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine into the living room. "Look who I found!" Jade shouted gleefully.

Kurt and Blaine did the rounds of the party. Kurt introduced Blaine to all of his classmates who seemed genuinely glad to meet him. Kurt's hand never left Blaine's and slowly Blaine's insecurities began to fade.

"So Blaine, do you think you'll be joining Kurt here?" Scott a guy from Kurt's class asked.

"Definitely! I've always wanted to live in New York but with Kurt being here, there is no other option." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Has Kurt told you what we are working on in class at the moment?" Scott grinned cheekily.

"No!" Blaine grinned at Scott.

"We're doing a concert in a couple of weeks. It's worth 20% of our final mark."

Blaine winked at Kurt "you'll do great."

"Yeah he will, he'll kick some serious ass. Blaine it was great to meet you, I'm going to go find Sophie.:" Scott hugged Kurt, smiled at Blaine and left.

Blaine turned to face Kurt "He seems really nice."

"He's lovely, was the first person to talk to me when class started, his girlfriend Sophie is an absolute sweetheart." Kurt moved closer to Blaine "Are you okay to stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

25 minutes later Blaine and Kurt's conversation was interrupted "Kurt, sweetheart!"

Blaine turned to see a tall light brown haired guy walking towards them, he was gorgeous.

"Fuck" Kurt swore under his breath. "Eddie this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt's voice was clipped and more than a little pissed off.

"Hi Eddie" Blaine smiled, a smile which Kurt noticed didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh so you are real, I thought that Kurt had made you up."

"Nope I am very real."

Eddie smirked at Blaine before turning to Kurt "Kurt I never pegged you for someone who would date a high schooler."

Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Eddie I was in High School last year. Besides who I date is none of your business."

Blaine could feel his feelings getting the better of him "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw that he needed to get away "ah yeah, diet coke thanks baby. Can you also check to see when Rachel and Finn want to leave?" Blaine briefly kissed Kurt before heading off. From across the room Finn saw that Kurt was alone with Eddie and decided to keep an eye on the situation.

"Kurt? Really? Really, that's your boyfriend?" Eddie laughed.

"Shut up Eddie."

"He's a boy Kurt" Eddie stepped towards Kurt "and you need a man." Eddie licked his lips

Kurt pulled himself up to his full height "First off Blaine is a man. More than you will ever be. Second of all; I am not now nor will I ever be interested in you and third of all you have no right to talk about the man that I love like that."

"Kurt, sweetheart I could rock your world."

Kurt laughed "please, you're pathetic and tragic, not Judy Garland tragic either; her tragedy was beautiful in a way." Kurt snapped out of his Judy Garland daydream "Stay the hell away from me. You're not the first piece of scum that has tried to come between us and you sure as hell won't be the last."

"You're so feisty" Eddie moved closer to Kurt "I like guys that put up a fight." Eddie ran has hand down Kurt's arm.

Kurt tried to take a step back but realised that he had hit the wall.

"I know that you are playing hard to get, but this is little game of cat and mouse is about to end." Eddie leaned towards Kurt and moved his lips to Kurt's.

"No! Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled, slapping Eddie across the face.

Finn, having seen everything happen pushed his way through the crowd towards Kurt but was beaten there by Blaine.

"Hey!"

Eddie turned around to see a furious Blaine staring at him. "He said no."

"But saying no and meaning it are two different things." The smarmy smirk was wiped off Eddie's face when Blaine's fist connected with his cheek.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand "come on baby, let's go home. You guys coming Finn?"

"Right behind you." Finn stopped briefly in front of Eddie "leave my brother alone or you'll have me and Blaine to deal with." Seeing Rachel he grabbed her by the waist and led her out of the party. As they walked down the hall they heard Jade shouting at Eddie to get out.

As they reached the street the cool air hit them "w-what happened?" Rachel clung to Finn's arm.

"Eddie" Blaine growled.

Rachel looked up Finn and shot him a nervous look. "You okay Kurt."

"Mhmm" Kurt answered his voice a little higher than usual.

"Let's go home" Finn suggested.

Everyone was silent on the way home; even Rachel. If Blaine wasn't so pissed about Eddie and Kurt wasn't so worried about Blaine and pissed at Eddie they would have noticed. Blaine felt Kurt relax once they set foot in the apartment.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer "you okay Kurt?"

"Can we just go to my room?" Kurt whispered leaning into Blaine.

"Of course we can baby." With his arm securely wrapped around Kurt he led his stoic boyfriend to the bedroom.

Once the door closed Kurt walked to his closet and removed his coat, he then turned to face Blaine "I forgot to tell you how gorgeous you look tonight Blaine."

"Thank you baby" Blaine walked over to Kurt's I-home he selected a song and pressed play. 'At last' by Etta James began to play. "Dance with me." Blaine held out his hand.

Kurt smiled sweetly and snaked his hands around Blaine's neck. He quietly hummed along.

Blaine enclosed Kurt in his arms. "You're so beautiful Kurt."

Kurt's face flushed pink, he still couldn't believe that after all this time Blaine could still make in blush. "Blaine" he whispered "kiss me."

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's "I love you" he whispered before kissing him again.

"Blaine" Kurt's voice was still a whisper "I'm sorry about Eddie."

Blaine shook his head "s'fine. Are you okay though?" Blaine continued to sway from side to side.

Kurt bit his bottom lip "why do people keep kissing me when I don't want them to?"

"I don't know Kurt. But I'm going to keep kissing you until the only kisses you remember are from me." Blaine pressed Kurt against him. Moving forward he stopped just short of Kurt's lips, he felt Kurt's breath against his lips and heard a quiet whimper escaping the lips in front of him. Closing the small distance between them Blaine melded his lips to Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's neck. Blaine opened his mouth and nibbled on Kurt's lower lip causing Kurt to whimper once again. Placing his forehead against Blaine's Kurt let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey" Blaine whispered "don't cry Kurt." Blaine gently kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I'm just really glad that you're here." A toothy smiled fell on Kurt's face, a smile Blaine loved.

"Me too" Blaine replied his forehead still touching Kurt's "I am so happy with you Kurt."

Kurt squawked with surprise as Blaine picked him up and spun him around in circles.

"Blaaaaine!" Kurt laughed "put me down!"

"Never!" Blaine yelled as he continued to spin around in circles.

Kurt laughed a little louder "Put me down, or I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what Kurt?" Blaine asks still spinning them around.

"Umm?" Kurt just looked at Blaine and began to laugh again.

"That's what I thought." After a few more spins Blaine carefully placed Kurt on the ground.

Kurt continued to hold on to Blaine while he regained his balance and breath. "It's your birthday in two sleeps." Kurt mentioned cheekily.

"Mhmm" Blaine kissed Kurt's neck.

"W-what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Blaine breath and lips on his skin.

"What do you think?" growled Blaine.

"Besides that." Kurt rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

Blaine pulled back too look in his boyfriend's eyes "I don't care, as long as we're together."

"Low standards, I like it."

Blaine gasped "Kurt Hummel, I happened to have exceptionally high standards." Blaine pouted "It's not my fault you're perfect."

Kurt snorted and headed to his closet to grab his PJ's "let's watch a movie."

Blaine bounded over to the Dvd's and grabbed 'Roman Holiday.'

"Good choice sweetie." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine quickly got the movie ready before changing into his PJ's.

"Ready?" Kurt asked from his position on the bed.

"Of course." Blaine jumped on the bed and crawled into Kurt's arms.

They'd be just fine.

I re-wrote this chapter 3 times, I just couldn't get it right. Thanks for reading.


	11. School

Sorry it has taken me a little while to get up another chapter up, I've been working on my other stories and trying to think of where to take this one next. I hope that you are still with me on this one.

The morning came, too quickly as it always did. Kurt woke and smiled as he snuggled further into the arms of the boy he loved. Slowly he turned his face to look at Blaine. All the worries and insecurities from last night had left his face. A small smile lay on his lips and his eyelashes caressed his skin. Kurt moved his hand up and ran it through the mass of curls that he just adored. Blaine hummed and leaned into Kurt's touch. Gently Kurt placed his lips to Blaine's. Kurt gasped as Blaine rolled them over to hover above him.

"Morning babe" Blaine smiled.

Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's face "Morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm always sleep well when I'm with you" Blaine replied into Kurt's neck as he kissed it. Kurt sighed and tilted his head giving Blaine better access. "We should get up Kurt, you have school today."

"No" Kurt clung onto Blaine.

"Come one baby, the quicker you go, the quicker you'll be back with me."

"No" Kurt clung even tighter to Blaine and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Kurt" Blaine really was trying to be stern but it was hard to when his boyfriend was clinging to him like his life depended on it. "Kurt, if you don't get up I am going to walk out into your lounge with you naked and wrapped around me like a Koala."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Hummel."

Kurt dropped his arms and legs onto the mattress with a thud "fine, you win this round Blaine."

'Can I get that in writing?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Can't I just stay with you today?"

"Nope, you have to go to school and hand in your assignment, attend your classes and be wonderful. What are your classes like for the rest of the week?"

"Only have classes on Friday, the second years have assessments so all of the tutors are mentoring them, we still have assignments to do but we can do them at home."

"Great. See, one day apart. I'll clean up around here, do some homework and then you'll be back."

Kurt slowly sat up "I still don't want to go."

"I know" Blaine kissed him "but you're going."

"You suck so much."

"Only when you ask nicely."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he threw on his robe and headed to the bathroom. Returning from his steaming hot shower Kurt walked into his room to find Blaine snuggled under the blankets. Kurt rushed over to his I home and selected his wake up play list and turned it up. Lady Gaga's Just Dance blasted through the speakers. Blaine groaned and threw a pillow over his head. Kurt walked over to straddle Blaine and began to sing

_**I've had a little bit too much  
>All of the people start to rush.<br>Start to rush by**_

"Blaine wake up!" Kurt picked up the song only missing a few lines.

_**Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
>What's going on on the floor?<strong>_

Kurt started bouncing up and down as he sang causing Blaine to bounce too

_**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?<br>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**_

Blaine groaned as Kurt continued to bounce and sing._**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<strong>_

Kurt began to wiggle his ass to the music and Blaine placed his hands on it.

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**_

_**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth**_

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out?**_

Kurt was practically screaming now.

"Alright, I'll get up."

Kurt smirked as he swung his leg over Blaine turned down the music and continued to get ready.

"You're evil Kurt."

"You love my evilness" Kurt stated as he browed through the contents of his wardrobe.

Blaine frowned "I used to find it endearing but now I am not too sure."

Kurt sauntered over to the bed and passionately kissed Blaine "just accept the fact that you love it and move on" Kurt suggested against Blaine's lips.

Dressed and ready for the day ahead Kurt and Blaine made their way into the Lounge of the small two Bedroom apartment. Rachel was sitting on the sofa hmm and nursing a green tea. Kurt headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Rach" Blaine beamed at his friends.

"Morning. What's you plan for today?"

"I have a history assignment that's due on Wednesday that I need to finish up and email to Mr Shue and I have to finish my analysis of The Canterbury Tales."

"The whole thing!" Rachel shrieked.

Blaine laughed "No just two tales. Compare and contrast you know how it is. "How you enjoying classes Rach?"

"Oh I love it. It's stressful at times but a good stressful. Kurt is doing brilliantly as we all suspected he would."

"Who's doing brilliantly?" Kurt stepped into the lounge.

"You, at NYADA" Rachel smiled.

"Why thank you Ms Berry" Kurt did a little curtsie "you're doing pretty well yourself."

"Only because you helped me in the beginning." Rach3el smiled at her best friend.

"You would've done the same thing for me. I'm used to being thrown into new environments and situation; Dad, Carole ad Finn, Dalton, back to McKinley, Prom Queen."

With that Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the breakfast table. Blaine' eyes lit up when he saw poached eggs and bacon beautifully displayed on a plate for him "Yum" he smiled rushing to kiss Kurt before sitting down to eat.

Breakfast was delicious just and Blaine knew it would be. "Kurt is there anything you can't do?" Blaine pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before taking the plates over to the sink.

"Sing Johnny Cash songs in their original key."

"Touche" Blaine chuckled

"Kurt we have to go."

"Alright Rachel. I'll see you later honey.: Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him passionately. "Something to remember me by "Kurt smirked as he pulled away.

Blaine whimpered and his lips followed Kurt as he left the room "bye baby" Blaine called just before the door clicked closed. "What a tease" he sighed before turning to do the dishes.

The walk to NYADA was only 15 minutes. The school was housed in two art deco buildings the first being the old Lakelyn Theatre which the students had access to and could book through reception; the second was the building to the theatres left; a two story building which is where all of the classes were held. Greeting fellow students Kurt and Rachel walked into the mirrored dance studio both having stopped and the bathroom on the way to change in yoga pants, t shirts and jazz shoes. Kurt placed his bag in the corner of the room, finding a space in the middle of the sprung floor he began stretching, he was adamant that the importance of stretching was one of the only good things that the Cherrios had taught him.

"Looking good Hummel"

Kurt turned to see Eddie staring at his ass.

Kurt stopped stretching and sat on the floor. "Get lost Eddie, you're not even in this class."

"But I like the view" Eddie smirked.

Rachel looked over at her friend and saw the fear and frustration in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she marched over to Eddie "you listen here Edward, stay away from Kurt. You are nothing but a slime ball, a talentless predatory hack who can't take no for an answer and will probably end up in jail one day. If you lay one hand on Kurt or say anything to upset I'll make sure that my boyfriend and Kurt's kick your ass." Rachel spun round on her heels and walked back over to Kurt.

"Thanks Rachel. You'd think he'd leave me alone after Blaine punched him in the face." Kurt returned to his previous stretches.

"And when Finn threatened him" Rachel joined in "honestly though, he doesn't seem very bright."

The two friends chatted for a few more minutes until their class mates and dance instructor entered the room.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, positions for the warm up please."

Rachel and Kurt took their positions side by side in the second row. As the opening lines of 'All I ask of you' blasted through the stereo they began to dance. They had an amazing class of 18 students. It was only early on in the year and one student had already left the course, claiming that it was too intense. Kurt and Rachel had tried to convince Veronica to stay but she was adamant that for her it was best to leave.

Kurt closed his eyes as his body went through the slow, graceful movements of the warm up. He wished that Blaine was here to see him, to see how far he'd come.

Walking down the halls of NYADA Kurt headed to reception to hand in his essay on Boys playing the female roles in Shakespeare's plays, he found it interesting and specifically concentrated on the plays where women dressed as men, which meant it was boys playing girls who played boys. He smiled brightly as he dropped his essay into the drop box. He had just enough time for a quick shower before his 2 hour Theatre history class then he had a ½ hour vocal lesson then he was free for the day, free to go back to Blaine. He decided to share his day with Blaine:

**Just handed in my essay, am so happy and glad it's over. I miss you.**

A minute later he got a reply

**Good work baby, so proud of you. Am just reading over my essay for English before I email it off. I miss you too, hurry home OK?**

Kurt smiled, _home _he liked it when Blaine said that, because after this year it would be their home.

"Hey sexy"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you want?"

"You" Eddie moved around Kurt and stood in front of him.

"Seriously were you dropped on your head as a child? I am not interested in you. No get the hell away from me, I have a class to attend."

"See you later sexy!" Eddie yelled as Kurt stalked down the hall.

"Asshole" Kurt swore under his breath. Dumping his satchel on the table next to Rachel he slumped down in his chair. "I just pumped into Eddie again."

"Seriously? What is his problem?"

"No idea, but he just won't seem to take the hint that I am taken and not interested."

Kurt didn't really remember what happened in class, something about some old, dead thespians who did stuff to change the future of theatre. Packing up is bag at the end of class Kurt headed to his vocal lesson.

"Kurt are you okay? You seem a little distracted?" Charles the vocal coached look at Kurt.

"Sorry. I'm fine. My boyfriend surprised me by coming up from Ohio." Kurt couldn't hide the huge grin that formed on his face.

"That's so sweet. How about we keep going, we'll go through some scales, sing a song or two. I go easy on you seeing as you're a little distracted."

"Thanks Charles."

A lot of NYADA students tended to think that Charles was scary but Kurt found that if you were upfront with him he was fine.

"Great work Kurt, your range is coming along perfectly, we'll concentrate a little more on your lower register in the next few months."

"Thanks so much, I'll see you soon." Kurt packed up his satchel and headed down stairs, out the door, to his apartment, to his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt placed his keys in the bowl on the coffee table "Honey, where are you?"

"Bedroom!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt smiled and headed to his bedroom, opening the bedroom door he gasped "Blaine?"

What did Kurt see? No seriously what? I have no idea Blaine won't tell me.


	12. Fun

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My other story 'A letter' has pretty much taken over my life (in a great way.) So this chapter is rated M for a reason. Chapter takes dialogue directly from Never been kissed no copyright intended. Feel free to skip it if you like. I don't own Glee; if I did I wouldn't live at the bottom of the world.

"**Here's what you missed on Glee!"**

**"Blaine!" Kurt placed his keys in the bowl on the coffee table "Honey, where are you?"**

**"Bedroom!" Blaine yelled.**

**Kurt smiled and headed to his bedroom; opening the bedroom door he gasped "Blaine?"**

Kurt stepped into his room to find it filled with candle light which flicked on the walls making beautiful shadows. Blaine stood in the middle of the room in his Dalton uniform his crisp white shirt accentuation his tan skin. His hair gelled slightly so that the wave of his curls was still visible, just like he used to have it at Dalton, just how Kurt liked it. His satchel has slung over his shoulder as he looked down at his pocket watch.

"Blaine? What are you?"

Blaine held his finger to his lips requesting for Kurt to be silent.

Kurt frowned

"You're spying" Blaine whispered and winked at Kurt.

A light clicked on his head "Oh excuse me, um hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine smirked to himself before looking up from his pocketing his watch "my names Blaine." Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt" he replied innocently fluttering his eyes lashes.

Blaine breathed in quickly _god he is so gorgeous when he plays innocent._

Kurt tilted his head to the side "What exactly is going on?"

Blaine beamed at Kurt "The Warblers. Every now and then they have an impromptu performance senior commons. It pretty much shuts down the whole school for a little bit."

Kurt looked at Blaine, confused "Wait, so the Glee club here's sort of cool?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine scoffed "The Warblers are like rock stars. And ya know" Blaine stopped for a moment "I'm their lead singer" he smiled smuggly.

"Really. Wow." Kurt's eyes were bright.

"Yeah, it great."

Kurt frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just" Kurt shifted on his feet. "I sing too but I never get noticed, guess I'm not special enough. I always sway in the background."

Blaine took a step forward "that's too bad, I bet you sound beautiful."

Kurt shook his head "I'm not beautiful or special."

"That's not true." He took another step forward "I've only just met you and think you are amazing. Come with me." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him out the bedroom door around the lounge and back to the bedroom.

"Where, where are we?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "my dorm room silly. I thought we could talk, get to know each other better."

"Alright. Kurt sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed and Blaine shut the door.

"Kurt" Blaine sat next to Kurt but made sure to leave a gap between them "Are you, are hassled at your school?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine sighed "is it because you're gay?"

Kurt flinched but nodded his head.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you, I'm gay too."

Kurt looked up at Blaine "Really?"

Blaine chuckled "Yeah." Blaine frowned.

_Wow he is such a good actor _Kurt thought.

"I" Blaine stopped himself "Kurt I think that you are special and"

"I'm not" Kurt whispered.

Blaine moved a little closer "you are. How can I convince you?"

Kurt bit his lip "Could you um" he shifted nervously on the bed "could you kiss me? It's just that I have never been kissed before and it..." Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed that his facial expression was very stoic. "Ya know what? Forget I said anything. I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." Kurt got up and walked to the door.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's wrist. "If you want me to, I mean really want me to kiss you. Then I will."

Kurt looked at Blaine his beautiful glasz eyes piercing Blaine's hazel ones "I do. Please Blaine; I just want to feel special."

Blaine hesitantly placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled softly and leaned into the touch. Blaine's thumb brushed over Kurt's high cheekbone "so beautiful" he whispered.

Blaine stepped a little closer and leaned into Kurt. Slowly, ever so slowly his lips moved to meet Kurt's. Just before they touched Blaine's eyes flicked to Kurt's. They were closed. Smiling Blaine touched their lips together. Kurt sighed. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's cheek to the back of his neck. Kurt's heart was pounding he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. A moan escaped Blaine's lips spurring Kurt on. He pressed himself closer to Blaine.

Their lungs screamed for air. But they pushed on. Finally Blaine pulled away. "Was that, was that okay."

"That was" Kurt slumped back against the door "that was amazing. You um, you taste really nice."

Blaine groaned and launched himself at Kurt. He nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip and snaked his hands around his waist and pushed him up against the door. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lips silently begging for entrance. Kurt's mouth opened and Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own. Kurt could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Gaining confidence he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Blaine pulled back and placed his lips to Kurt's neck "Oh god Kurt" he groaned. "I don't usually do this sort of thing"

"Me neither" Kurt gasped.

Blaine licked Kurt's neck and kissed his pulse point over and over. Kurt's breathing started to get heavier. "Blaine" he panted. 

"Hmmm?"

"Please Blaine more."

Blaine stopped eliciting a whimper from Kurt "you sure beautiful?"

Kurt blushed at the endearment "Yes."

Grabbing Kurt's hand Blaine led him to the bed "Lie down Kurt." Kurt knelt on the bed and crawled into the middle making sure to sway his hips more than necessary.

Blaine bit his lip to hold back a moaned _Ohhh that ass. _Smiling down at the boy on the bed Blaine crawled over to him "Kurt I'm going to show you how beautiful and special you are. If you want me to stop just tell me okay?"

"Okay"

Blaine removed his blazer and threw it on the ground. Sitting up Kurt loosened Blaine's tie and fumbled to undo the buttons on his shirt. Blaine made light work of the buttons on Kurt shirt as he kissed Kurt's neck. Blaine couldn't help but stare when Kurt was completely shirtless on the bed. Feeling self-conscious Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest.

Blaine shook his head "Don't hide Kurt, You're beautiful. Let me show you okay?"

Kurt nodded and lay back down. Blaine smiled down at him as he straddled his hips.

Starting at Kurt's head Blaine ran his fingers downwards, brushing over his cheeks and running his thumbs along his jawline. Kurt took a sharp breath in as Blaine's fingers traced over his nipples. Blaine smirked as he felt Kurt's cock twitch beneath him "Do you like that Kurt?" All Kurt could do was nod. Splaying his hands over Kurt's ribs Blaine leaned forward and captured on of Kurt' nipples in his mouth, Kurt's body arched and Blaine sucked harder. Feather-light kisses were placed all the way down Kurt's chest. Blaine

Blaine reached Kurt's belt buckle and began to undo it. Kurt lifted his hips as Blaine began to pull down his pants and boxers. "You sure?"

"Yes, please Blaine, please."

"Ssshh babe." Moving off Kurt Blaine tugged on his pants. Moments later Kurt was completely naked. Blaine's eyes raked over his body "God you are so gorgeous."

"B-Blaine"

"Yes baby."

"Need to see you naked."

Blaine jumped up and shucked off his pants and boxers. He sighed as his cock sprang free.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's they smiled at each other as Blaine climbed back on the bed and straddle Kurt' once more. They both gasped as their cocks rubbed against each other. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's stomach and rolled his hips.

"Oh God, Blaine. Kiss me please."

Surging forward Blaine crashed their lip together while grinding his hips towards Kurt. Blaine thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth as their tongues caressed each other. "K-Kurt" Blaine stuttered "please I want to make love to you."

Kurt's lips stopped moving forcing Blaine to sit up a little. "You want to m-make love to me?" _Oh god Kurt you're innocent remember. Play innocent._

"Y-Yes, please Kurt. I want you so bad." _God how is he still keeping up this innocent act?_

"Just be gentle okay." Kurt looked away from Blaine "it's my first time."

Blaine kissed him chastely before he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube form the top drawer. When it was safely in his hand he nipped, licked and sucked his way down Kurt's body. Kurt gasped as Blaine sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. "Mmm oh god, please Blaine." Blaine removed his mouth with a loud pop.

Reaching up he grabbed a pillow "hips up gorgeous." He groaned as Kurt complied. The click of the lube being opening caused Kurt to jump. Blaine lightly ran his fingers over the soft, ivory skin on Kurt's thigh. "It's okay. Have you done this before beautiful?"

"N-no, I've never, no one has ever."

"Let me take care of you, just lie back and relax" Placing a kiss on each of Kurt's thighs he gently pushed Kurt's legs open. The lube was cold in his fingers as he rubbed them together to warm it up. Kurt breathed deeply trying to stay relaxed. His breath hitched as he felt Blaine's ring circling his hole, the pressure got harder with every rotation. Blaine pushed his finger in and felt Kurt's muscles tighten around him "just relax baby." Blaine pushed in further "god Kurt you're so sexy like this." When his finger was sheathed he curled it upwards and caressed Kurt's…

"Oh god!" Kurt's body shuddered.

Blaine smiled as he pumped is finger in and out of Kurt. Making sure to hit his prostate every so often.

"Another please Blaine."

Blaine quickly slicked up two fingers and pushed back into Kurt. Tilting forward he sucked on Kurt's cock while he pushed inside him and twisted his fingers. Kurt was panting as Blaine slowly slid both fingers backwards and forwards. Blaine hummed around his length as Kurt thrust into him. Blaine added another finger and hollowed his cheeks pushed more of Kurt's beautiful cock into his mouth.

"Blaine, Blaine" Kurt chanted "please, make love to me."

Blaine stopped and removed himself from Kurt to reach up and grab a condom.

Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's wrist "want to feel you. Is that okay."

"Of course baby." He kissed Kurt chastely. Before he could reposition himself between Kurt's legs he felt a hand wrapped around his shaft at slid up and down. "K-Kurt, ohhh ahhhh. Need to fuck you now."

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt panted.

Rubbing his cock against Kurt's entrance Blaine closed his eyes for a moment _I'm in heaven, he feel so good, smells so good. _Taking a deep breath he pressed into Kurt. They both groaned as Blaine pressed further and further until he had nowhere to go. Stilling himself he took a moment to look down at Kurt. His eyes closed mouth slightly open; he'd never looked more gorgeous. "Kurt I want you to look at me."

Kurt's eyes snapped open. Blaine drew himself back before pushing back into Kurt. "Keep your beautiful eyes on me."

Kurt nodded as he wrapped his long legs around Blaine waist. Blaine pulled back once again and paused then he thrust forward. "Harder" Kurt whispered. Blaine complied as he pumped back and for the Kurt's hips raising to meet him. "Oh god, Blaine, Blaine. Yes."

"Kurt, you feel so good." Blaine's body kicked into overdrive as he snapped his hips forward. Kurt's arms gripped his strong biceps.

"Blaine I'm gonna..."

"No" Blaine growled "not yet, together."

Kurt bit his lips as a whimper escaped him. Rising himself up slightly Kurt bit Blaine's shoulder knowing how much he liked it.

"Cheater" Blaine panted. Blaine fucked faster, his grunts got lower and Kurt's moans got louder. "Now baby, come with me." They screamed each other's names as Kurt's came all over his chest. Blaine slowed down and rocked them both through their orgasms.

Kurt felt his entire body go limp. He winced as Blaine pulled out of him. Looking down he saw Blaine licking up the sticky mess on his chest. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt before flopping next to him.

"Blaine, honey that was."

"Intense?"

"Yes and amazing and you were so hot. I forgot how sexy you look in that uniform." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I forgot how good you are at acting."

Kurt hummed "I can't believe we've never role played before."

"Well" Blaine shimmed closer to Kurt and tangled their legs together "it wasn't really role playing we were still us."

"That's true. I love you Blaine.

"Love you too baby. Nap time?"

"Nap time."

Holy smokes. First time I have ever written smut and you can tell. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I can't really but never mind. Please give me feedback on this one I wanna know how I can improve.


	13. Birthday the first

Sorry, sorry. Working on so many stories at the moment. Still don't own glee.

Blaine could feel a weight on him, it wasn't heavy it made him feel safe? _Does that even make sense? _He wondered in his sleepy state. A light, warm touch moved through his hair. Sighing he smiled and moved into the touch.

"Happy Birthday to you" and angel sung quietly.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday my baby, happy birthday to you."

Blaine felt lips on his. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Kurt laid on top of him his beautiful glasz eyes looking at him; today they were more blue than usual.

"Happy birthday Blaine"

Wrapping his arms around Kurt Blaine kissed him "thank you baby." He whispered against Kurt's lips. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, his nose wrinkled in the way that Blaine thought was adorable "I love you too honey. What do you want to do today?"

Blaine smirked "you."

"Hmmm, maybe later. How about we start with a cuddle and then a shower."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, "that sounds perfect."

"Yay" Kurt giggled as he burrowed his head into Blaine's neck. "I'm so happy that I get to spend your birthday with you. It's like a present for me too."

"I could honestly lie here with you all day." Blaine's hand ran up and down Kurt's arm.

"Me too, but what about New York?"

"What about New York?"

"Well" Kurt lifted his head "you haven't really seen much of the city."

"I came here to see you, not New York. Besides I will have time to explore when I move here."

"How come you are so amazing?"

"Well you see, when I was born there was a fairy who hovered over my crib and gave me the gift of…"

Kurt hit Blaine "you're an idiot."

"You're an idiot lover."

Kurt huffed. "Sometimes I have no idea why I put up with you."

"Because I am your very own sex machine."

Kurt blushed which caused Blaine to laugh.

"Blaine! What has gotten into you?"

"You, later."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm 18 now I can say those sorts of things."

"Oh god, that's going to be your excuse for everything today."

"Well" Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead "it IS my birthday."

"Alright birthday boy, time to get up and have a birthday shower with your boyfriend and theeeeennnn birthday breakfast with said boyfriend and Finn and Rachel. Then a birthday…"

"Are you going to do that all day?"

"Do what?" Kurt stood up.

"Put birthday in front of everything."

"You birthday bet I am" Kurt stopped at turned to Blaine "that one didn't really work."

Blaine laughed as he too got out of bed. "No that was a fail of epic proportions."

"Awwww, thanks honey." Kurt squeezed Blaine tightly before letting him go. "Time for birthday shower?"

Blaine simply shook his head and followed Kurt to the bathroom.

"Finn Kurt and Blaine are up."

Finn groaned and snuggled further into the blankets.

"Finny" Rachel kissed him on the forehead "time to get up."

"Do we have to?"

Rachel giggled "yes we do, it's Blaine's birthday."

Finn bolted up in bed. He'd always loved birthdays even if they weren't his own. "I'm up!"

"Great now we can snuggle."

Finn frowned at her but lay back down. "That was mean Rach."

"I know but Kurt said that's the best way to get you up quickly."

"He knows way too much about me" Finn grumbled.

"He is your brother" Rachel kissed his shoulder.

Finn smiled "yeah he is."

After a few minutes of cuddling Rachel and Finn padded into the kitchen and Rachel made coffee.

From the bathroom Rachel heard really bad singing that would make Sugar sound like, well Rachel.

_Nobody knows where ___my___ Kurtie has gone. But Artie left the same time. _

"Artie!" Kurt shrieked followed but a very loud laugh.

_Why was Kurt holding his hand? When he's supposed to be mine_

Kurt's laughed returned.

_It's my birthday and I'll sing what I want to, sing what I want to, sing what I want tooooo! _

_You would sing to if it happened to yoooooooou!_

Blaine's voice broke on the last note causing Kurt to clap and yell "Bravo."

"Kurt's so happy when Blaine's here" Finn smiled as Rachel sat next to him.

"He is, there so good for each other."

"Yeah" Finn draped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer. "I'm so happy that Kurt has someone. He deserves all the happiness in the world."

"So does Blaine" Rachel mused. "You're a good brother Finn."

He shook his head "just following Kurt's lead."

"That was the most entertaining shower I think I have ever had." Kurt chuckled as he pulled his outfit out of his closet.

"Pfft, wasn't even my a) game" Blaine dropped his towel and walked towards Kurt. Kurt's eyes grew larger and he licked his lips. "Like what you see?"

With his mouth agape Kurt nodded.

"Good" Blaine whispered in his ear "because" his eyes racked over Kurt's robe clad body "I fucking love what I see."

Kurt smashed his lips into Blaine's. Blaine growled as he felt hands squeeze his ass. "Oh god" he groaned against Kurt's lips "happy birthday to me."

Kurt chuckled as he pulled away "Birthday breakfast won't cook itself."

"Let Rachel do it" Blaine suggested as he kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt's body shuddered "do you really want a vegan breakfast?"

"Let's get changed." Blaine rushed over to his bag and but on the first articles of clothing that he found.

Kurt walked over to his mirror to do his hair.

"Baby, can you leave your hair product free?"

"Kurt bit his lip.

"Just for day."

Kurt smiled, a little uncertain "okay" he whispered.

Blaine grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Happy Birthday Blaine!" Rachel

screamed as she hurtled towards him.

"Ouff, thanks Rach."

"Happy birthday Blainers."

Blaine laughed as Finn hugged him "thanks Finnegan."

"Blainers?" Rachel questioned.

Blaine shrugged "nickname from Puck. It was either that or Blaineasaurus and I'm not a dinosaur kind of guy."

"What about Finnegan?" Kurt wandered into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"The other option was Finnasaurus."

"Wow" Kurt quipped "Puck lacks imagination. Why was I never invited into your little bromance?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay Kurt, you have us girls and we're way more fabulous."

"That's true, you are." Kurt smiled at Rachel.

"Hey, I'm fabulous" Blaine struck a pose; jutting his hip out and placing his hands behind his head while he pouted his lips.

Finn snorted.

"Yes baby, totally fabulous."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm and take the compliment."

"As you should" Rachel agreed.

"Hey Blaine, you play piano right?"

Blaine looked over at Finn "yeah I do."

"Well I am recording a song for class tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Blaine blinked at Finn "I'd love to man. Kurt, baby do we have any plans tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nope, not at the moment."

"Great, it's on Finnegan."

"Breakfast is ready"

A breakfast of bacon, pancakes, toast and juice was enjoyed by all (except Rachel who stuck to toast.)

"Best birthday breakfast EVER!" Blaine yelled the last word before stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Ya know, I used to think you were my dapper boyfriend but now I am not too sure."

"I am still dapper Kurt, just not when it comes to bacon."

"Bacon is the breakfast of champions" Finn added.

"Finny you think that chocolate milk is the breakfast of champions."

"That's because it is Rach."

"Imagine the two of them together. Bacon washed down with chocolate milk." Blaine smiled at Finn.

"Dude don't, I can't handle. It would be too much."

"Baby, do you want to open some presents?"

"Can I?"

"Of course baby."

The four of them headed into the lounge. Rachel shuffled off to her room and grabbed a bag of presents and placed it in front of Blaine.

"Which one should I open first?"

"Open the one in the black envelope."

Blaine rummaged through the bag and grabbed the black envelope. On the front in silver writing was Blaine's name. Blaine flipped the envelope over he laughed as he saw a card with a beagle puppy wearing a bowtie. "Look it's me" he chuckled spinning the card around to show Finn, Rachel and Kurt. Everyone chuckled as Blaine opened the card.

_Blaine,_

_Happy birthday sweetheart. Sorry Burt and I can't be there to celebrate with you but we will have a dinner out our place as soon as you get back._

_Love Carole._

_Happy Birthday Kiddo,_

_Enjoy being 18 Blaine, it will fly by. Give Finn ad Kurt a hug for me._

_Burt._

Blaine stood up and hugged Finn and Kurt "it's from Burt." Inside the card was a smaller envelope. Smiling Blaine opened it. "Holy Shit!" He yelled. Kurt laughed already knowing what it was.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Tickets to the buckeyes game next month. I am so taking Burt."

"I think that was his plan baby."

Blaine bounced in his seat. "I love it."

"Ours next" Rachel demanded shoving another envelope in Blaine's face.

Blaine squealed when he opened to envelope, actually squeal. "Two tickets to Wicked?"

"From Finn and I. For your second to last night here."

"Guys, thank you so much." Blaine hugged them both. "Oh my god Kurt we're going to see Wicked!" Blaine jumped up and bounced to Kurt and tackled him to the ground.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh "We are, now get off me so that I can give you your present."

Reluctantly Blaine let go of Kurt and made his way back to his seat. Smiling Blaine rummaged through the bag once again.

"Open the big on first."

Blaine gently pulled the present out it was wrapped beautifully in Silver and Blue wrapping paper. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Open it silly."

Blaine almost couldn't breath, inside was the most exquisite red pea coat. "Kurt it's, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, because I made it."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-uh, I pretty much get to the basic pattern but I made the lapels a little wider and turned up the cuffs so that it showed the black lining and added a belt."

"It's gorgeous Kurt. It's the most beautiful thing that I own. I love you Kurt."

"Love you too Blaine happy birthday. Now the little one."

Blaine frowned at Kurt "The coat is already way too much."

Kurt waved is hand to dismiss Blaine. "It's your 18th I'm allowed to spoil you. You spoilt me on my 18th."

Blaine huffed and ripped off the paper, inside was a small wooden box. Sliding back the lid he saw a shiny silver key.

"It's a key, to the apartment. This is your home too now Blaine."

Blaine grasped the key in his hand before hugging Kurt.

"Thank you it's perfect."

Part one of Blaine's birthday is done. 


End file.
